


The List

by thelma_throwaway



Series: Let’s Get Modern (AU) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pure Smut, Sexting, Smut, queer Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway
Summary: “We’ll make a list,” she promises.A very smutty follow up to “Neighborly”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/ Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/ Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: Let’s Get Modern (AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778176
Comments: 135
Kudos: 271





	1. Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS A VERY KINKY COLLECTION. 
> 
> Please see chapter disclaimers!!

_ chapter contains: sexting, mentions of BDSM/ kinky sex, semi-public masturbation (in a bar bathroom) _

  
“Look what I got.”

Sakura looks up from scavenging the last bite of chicken from her pad thai. Kakashi sits grinning across from her, holding a sleek grey rectangle with a look of deep satisfication.

“Jeez, Kashi.” She blushes a bit. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to put it in me  _ before _ we get to the restaurant.”

“An intriguing idea for later.” He laughs. “It’s a phone.”

It was somehow less believable. Sakura and Kakashi had been together for three months and he was still slipping notes under her door and loitering outside the hospital waiting for the end of her shift. It had been the cause of their first argument—a passionate discussion, is what Kakashi called it later as he kissed an apology down her throat. As a compromise he’d given her his landline number but he rarely picked it up either. She’d let it drop after that and decided it was one of those things he’d figure out on his own.

Oh, nice.” The cell looks about ten years old, a flip phone full loaded with a T9 keyboard and what looks to be a vestigial antenna.

“That’s all?” Kakashi’s proud look doesn’t falter. “I got a phone!”

“Welcome to the 21st century, Hatake.” She smiles and flicks a bean sprout on the table at him.

Kakashi leans in, waggling his brows. “So can I get your number?”

“Hmm I’ll have to think about it.”

On the way out of the restaurant, Sakura lingers with the excuse she needs the bathroom to scribble her number on the back of a cocktail napkin.

Kakashi is outside, crouched as usual on the curb reading his book. He smiles when he feels her hand in his hair, rises to loop an arm through hers and lands a covered kiss on the top of her head.

“So what prompted this purchase?” It’s late summer and the moon is up, the green smell of wilting flowers in the air. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow for my trip.” Sakura nods, he’d been flying out to do interviews and research all month, a few days in each place. He always came back ravenously missing her, would stay in her bed all day and do his best to keep her there too. “It’s going to be a long one.”

“How long?” They stop to listen to a street musician playing a sax solo and Kakashi drops a bill in the woman’s cup.   
  


Couple of weeks.” Kakashi frowns a little. “ Maybe more. This guy is notoriously tough to pin down. But I’m not leaving until I get my interview.”

“Oooh so dedicated to smut!” She makes a funny face but she does love his intensity. Ever since Kakashi started his new book in earnest he’s been focused, energetic, driven— three words she would not have previously applied to her seemingly laissez-faire boyfriend. The only place she’d seen similar dedication from him was in the bedroom. And the kitchen, and her living room, and once in Sasuke’s bathroom at a party. All jokes aside, he was genuinely committed to his thesis on feminine pleasure— that it should be provided freely, often, and with one's best effort. 

“Is this the elusive Toad-sama you’re after?”

“Yes,” Kakashi sighs. “Jiriya. Elusive doesn’t even begin to cover it. So it may be longer than anticipated. I can’t go that long without talking with you.”

“Hmmm well if you’d gotten a phone from this millenium we would actually be able to  _ see _ each other.” Sakura wills away her frown. She doesn’t know why it isn’t making her happy— Kakashi is once again changing his stodgy ways to please her. She lifts up on her toes to give him a kiss under his bandana. “What I mean is— I’m glad you got a phone finally, I can’t go that long without talking to you either.”

Kakashi loops his arms around her to hold her close. “I knew what you meant.”

“I appreciate you,” she murmurs as they wait for the walk sign. “Breaking your hermitic habits for me.” 

“Mah, Sakura.” Kakashi leads her across the street by the hand. “You like to make me feel like an old pervert whenever you can.”

They settle in at his house, spending the rest of the evening giving each other something to remember while Kakashi is away. Finally spent and sliding into sleep, Sakura gives him a kiss goodnight as his eyes flutter shut.

“Have a good trip,” she coos. “Come back to me.”

He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like  _ keep that ass warm while I’m gone _ . 

She tucks the cocktail napkin with her number into the front pocket of his carry on. Despite his generally disheveled approach to life, Kakashi is an impeccable packer. He’d fit a few weeks of clothes and a dozen books into a rugged leather duffle two days ago, and now it stood ready by the bedroom door with his boots and an olive green jacket. 

Sakura slides back under his arms in bed, giggling a little as he draws her close, one hand sleepily palming her breast. She tries to memorize how it feels, the rise and fall of his chest against her shoulders, his breath warm on the crown of her head, he’s cold toes scrambling for the warmth of her calves.

With Kakashi, she’s accepted a certain level of surprise, sometimes happy, sometimes sexy, sometimes achingly annoying. The last time he’d planned to go away, her boyfriend had reappeared after only a few hours, saying he’d decided that an afternoon with her was better research than any stodgy interview. Before that he’d said he’d be away for a few days but hadn’t returned for two weeks. This time he was determined. She knows he’ll be off by the time she wakes up tomorrow. 

Sometime in the blue early morning, Sakura feels his stubbly kiss against her cheek and hears his goodbye through the heavy blanket of sleep. She shifts to pull him back but he’s already slid away, leaving the shadow of a chuckle as he closes the door.

She sleeps for another few hours, then wakes for good with a disappointed sigh. He’d warned her that his process was intense, that the beginning of a relationship was not the ideal time to also be jumping into a new book but life had a way of expecting you to catch good things with both hands. Then she’d caught him with both hands and another l passionate conversation” fizzled out before it could begin.

She putters around Kakashi’s a bit, surreptitiously cleaning out the furrier contents of his fridge and carrying out a nest of cardboard boxes he’d let Asuma crash on for a few days after Kurenai has banished him. She resists the urge to clean the whole house from top to bottom but it feels like an overstep, a little too close to her perennial role is the caregiver girlfriend. She’d told Kakashi she was taking him as he was, and she needed to fight back the reflex to try and change him anyway.

Sakura returns to her house to shower and make breakfast. As her eggs are frying she hears her phone ding.

_ Hey pretsy laay, thbnks for last night. Yours truly, Kbkashi _

She smiles, imagining Kakashi’s slender, clever fingers trying to pound out the right letters on a T9 keyboard. Sakura saves the number with a little orange heart in her phone and sets a contact photo. 

_ Thanks stranger, glad you found my number _ , she signs it with a kissy face.

_ Now we cbn sfewwt like the ymung poeple do -Kbkshi _

Sakura spits out a mouthful of coffee and laughs.  _ What???? Also you don’t have to sign your texts I know they’re from you _

She sends it with a row of laughing faces. Moments later her screen lights up— her favorite photo of Kakashi, he’s sitting on a bench under a blossoming tree, the straw from an iced coffee disappearing under his bandana, his smiling eyes hidden behind dark shades but she knows he’s grinning ear to ear. Sakura watches it for a moment with a smile before picking it up.

“This is easier.”

“Hi, may I ask who's calling?” 

“A man who should have stayed in bed and felt up his girlfriend,” Kakashi growls playfully. “My flight got delayed.”

“So you decided to try to sfewwt me?” 

“Sakura,” he purrs and her whole body quakes in anticipation. “You know that I don’t care where I am, I’ll talk you off right here in the terminal. All I have to do is describe how I’ll take your—“

“I get it!” she squeals. “Don’t get arrested for public indecency before you even find Toad-sama.”

“You’re right.” Kakashi sighs. “I should save it for  _ after _ I find him. This guy is unbelievably lewd.”

There’s a pause, the beat where they’d typically rest a moment just looking at each other before the next volley, the teasing banter that propelled their conversations. Instead Sakura listens to the flights being called over the loudspeaker.

“It’s good to hear your voice,” Kakashi says. “I miss you already.”

“It’s only been a few hours,” she laughs. No matter how long she’s away from him Kakashi always behaves as if they’ve been apart too long. She looks around her little kitchen, the rumpled living room with two mugs on the table from the morning before, two plates with toast crumbs. She’s always liked her alone time but everything is just a little too quiet. “I miss you already too.”

They talk a bit about nothing while she does the dishes, then his boarding group is called and they say goodbye.

“Ok, well.” Something dances on her tongue but she can’t quite spit it out. “I— Safe flight.”

Kakashi laughs a little. “I safe flight you, too Sakura.”

“Shut up!” She reddens a little. “Come back to me soon!”

“I knew what you meant,” he purrs and hangs up with one last soft goodbye. 

Sakura cleans her apartment, goes to work, tries not to think about Kakashi. In the early evening she gets a text saying he’s arrived. It’s accompanied by a somewhat blurry view of a city.

_ Damit its th view frm my room _ . 

He sends another, slightly less blurry.

_ I knew what you meant,  _ she types with a laughing emoji. 

_ Wish u wre here. _

_ Me 2.  _

Kakashi’s texting improves over the next few days but not by much. He quickly abandons proper spelling and grammar and mostly sends pictures of where he is, what he’s eating. He sends a particularly artsy shot of a local fertility shrine.

_ Nice angle _ , she writes, blushing as she realizes what the wooden slope is supposed to represent.

_ Have u gone crazy w/o me yet?  _ He responds that night.

_ Yes.  _

She’s gone much longer without sex and never had a problem, but the last few months with Kakashi had lit an unfamiliar fire in her. Not only had he’d drawn out her undeniably kinky nature but he’d gotten her used to having every sexual impulse relieved. Her own hands just weren’t cutting it when what she really wanted was his mouth and fingers and cock. 

_ Lol as th kids say. Tht was a quick rsponse. _

She sends a middle finger.

_ What r u wearing?  _

_ Are YOU going crazy without me?  _ She considers her outfit, an over large T-shirt she’d gotten for sending in cereal boxtops and a pair of fuzzy socks.

_ Ur panties, Haruno.  _ Her whole body tingles, imagining the way Kakashi’s face slides into a stern, sexy frown when he gets dominant.

_ Pink,  _ she responds dutifully.  _ Lace With the green flowers _ .

_ Tke vrything else of _ f. 

Without a second thought she sheds the T-shirt and fuzzy socks. At first she’d been a little embarrassed about following Kakashi’s orders. He didn’t go all Christian Grey every time they got physical (and don’t ever make that comparison to him—- Kakashi had several very strong opinions on the series), but when he did it felt like they were going someplace deeper. She’d learned she trusted him completely.

_ Now what,  _ she texts petulantly, shivering in her living room. She covered her breasts with one arm, felt her nipples tight and hard against the skin. She imagines Kakashi, reclining on a hotel bed with one palm resting expectantly against his waistband. Or maybe on the train to another city, newspaper folded over his lap.  _ Where r u? _

_ Snobby bar w a bunch of profs bored out of my mind _ . Then,  _ bet ur already rubbing your tits. _

Sakura blushes, stilling the hand drawing lazy circles around each breast.

_ :P _ , she replies.

_ Don’t b shy. I love how sensitive you are. So easy 2 tease. _

_ You really are a perverted old man _

_ Tell me if youre wet. _

Sakura’s palm snakes down her stomach to brush against the damp cotton at the meeting of her thighs. She moans at the twist of pleasure that radiates where her fingertips graze her clit.

_ Ur at a bar!! She  _ responds.

_ I kno. Im a prvted old man. R you wet? _

_ Yes.  _ She chews her lip.  _ What do u want me to do? _

_ Hmmm _

Sakura readjusts on the couch, tossing aside her book and making sure the blinds are closed. Some of Kakashi’s friends had developed the habit of knocking on her window when they couldn’t find him.

She lets her fingers dip down again over the pink lace and trails her nails over her stomach while she waits for Kakashi to decide.

_ Spread your legs and touch urself over ur panties until theyr soaked thru.  _

Sakura feels her heart pounding faster in her chest as she complies.

_ Ur just getting hard at the bar?  _ She types one handed.

_ Slower.  _ She slows the rolling movement of her wrist.  _ A little. 1 more reason to call it a night. _

_ U should be shmoozing! _

_ Ok bye _

_ No!!!  _

_ ;) u know I’d never leave u hot n bothered _

_ u do that ALL the time.  _ One of Kakashi’s favorite pastimes was to swoop in to her living room, kiss her passionately, then leave once she was blushed and panting with some vague excuse of a pressing errand.

_ Now I wish id fucked u all those times. don’t forget about those beautiful tits  _

Sakura drops her phone on her chest and rolls her already stiff nipples until a pain tinged pleasure arches her back.

_ Can I take my panties off? _

_ No just slip ur hand under them. Soaking already? _

_ Can I use my fingers _

Kakashi takes a while to respond. Sakura rubs obedient figure-8s over her soaked painties.

_ Yes. Flip over on your stomach. Ass in the air. _

She obeys again, a giddy smile breaking out as she teases her opening, the other hand toying with her clit. She’s about to tell him she’s in position when her screen lights up.

It’s Kakashi, smiling from her phone under the blossoming tree. Her heart swells.

Sakura nestles the phone against her face and answers it by sliding the icon with her nose while her hands return to their work.

“Yo,” Kakashi growls.

“Yo,” she moans.

“You’re following my directions I hear.” Her thighs tighten and she can feel herself get wetter around her pumping fingers 

“What happened to texting?” She bites back another moan. Even when Kakashi’s in control she doesn’t like to let him have the satisfaction of winning.

“I hate texting. I wanted to hear you scream.”

“Where are you?”

“Outside the bar.”

She feels a hot blush raise on her chest. He was just standing outside the bar pretending to have a chat while she fucked herself a million miles away, and the idea pleases her. “You really think you can handle this?”

“I have great self control,” he replies and they both laugh. “Tell me what you’re doing, Sakura?”

“Just what you told me to. I’m face down, fucking myself with my painties on.” She hums and moans against her will as she finds a slick rhythm.

“Ahh, but did I tell you to rub your clit?” Her hand stills, still pressed roughly against the bundle of nerves at the juncture of her thighs. Kakashi tsks. “So predictable, Sakura. Put in another finger and start fucking yourself faster.” 

Sakura slips her middle finger in, arching her back to get a better angle as she speeds her wrist. “Ooooh Kakashi…”

“You  _ must _ be missing me,” Kakashi chuckles. “ you sound like you’re ready to cum already.”

“No way,” she moans, no longer hiding her pants and curses. “ I’m going to make you cum in your fucking pants before I’m done.” 

“Sakura.” Kakashi’s voice is tight and heavy with desire. “Don’t you cause trouble.”

“So you don’t want to hear how much I miss that gorgeous fucking cock? Filling me up and—-ooo— stretching me out?” 

“Hmm.” 

“And I should keep to myself about how bad I want you to be pulling my hair and—“

“Sakura.”

Without asking permission Sakura slides in another finger, trying to conjure the feeling of Kakashi’s truly stunning dick pressing her wide. It’s just not the same and she growls in frustration. “You keep leaving Kakashi. You got me so I can’t go two days without fucking you — mmmmm— and now you keep disappearing.”

“I know, baby,” he gasps. They almost never call each other pet names. “I’m sorry. No more trips for awhile. How’s that third finger?”

“It’s not you,” she groans. She hears a toilet flush in the background. “Are you in a bathroom?”

“Yes, in a stall you evil little minx, I didn’t want to ruin my pants outside on the street. Now don’t stop talking to me until you’re done.” 

The image of him losing all composure, stroking his cock with his shirt tucked under his chin so he won’t ruin it, trying to be quiet in a bathroom stall of some snooty cocktail bar pushes her right to the edge. She moans and growls and sighs a string of curses and promises. Her brain tingles and goes white hot as she finally releases with a choking sob. 

Sakura heard him stifle a cry and his breath goes ragged.

“Thanks,” she laughs breathlessly.

Kakashi groans. “Fuck. I’m going to get you for this.”

“I’ll be here.” Sakura nestles down, enjoying the dual glow of orgasm and triumph. “Right where you left me.”

Kakashi hangs up to tidy himself and Sakura lazily rolls off the couch to make a late dinner of ramen and tea. 

Her phone buzzes.  _ Told them a waitress spilled a drink on me. _

Sakura laughs. If they were friends of Kakashi they probably expected an  even more outlandish excuse.  _ A likely story _ .

_ Headed back 2 hotel. U said u can send pics?  _

_ Insatiable _ . She rolls her eyes and lifts her shirt, squeezing her elbows in to make everything look especially perky before snapping a pic. On her phone she looks hot and cute, each nipple visible in pink hi-def. She knows on his phone it will be no bigger than a postage stamp.

_ Dammit _ he writes when she sends.  _ I’m getting a better phone.  _


	2. Teacher’s Pet

_chapter contains: teacher/student kink, spanking, dominance/submission, lots of hair pulling_

“Do you want me to dress up like a schoolgirl?” She makes a face. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Kakashi laughs. “Just dress nerdy.”

“I  _ do _ dress nerdy.”

Kakashi draws her close by a firm hand on the nape of her neck. “Then dress nerdier.”

He promises to be back shortly and heads back to his house. Sakura tries to pull together her nerdiest outfit with shockingly fast results. A gray wool pencil skirt that’s about 2 sizes too small to wear to the office, yellow cable knit cardigan with pearl buttons, cream lace undershirt. She finds some knee high socks from a Halloween costume gone by and a pair of hair clips she’d gotten as a joke. She finishes it off with pink lipgloss and a spritz of sugary body spray congealing at the bottom of her make up bag.

“Too much?” She asks herself in the mirror as she goes to answer the door.

It’s just right based on Kakashi’s reaction. He sucks in a tense breath and slams the front door behind him, grabbing her up in his arms so her legs wrap around his waist in surprise. 

“What happened to role playing!” She laughs.

“We are— established relationship.” He looks around like he can’t decide where to lean her before walking to the couch.

“If we have an established relationship, why do I have to fuck you for a better grade.” She drops from his arms to the couch, arms splayed and knees bent as she stares up at him. She can tell from the dark depths in his eyes she looks good like this. Sakura smirks. “I thought you wanted to talk about my paper Kakashi-sensei.”

“I do.” Kakashi kneels on either side of thighs, pressing her to scramble back as he moves above her, pulling off his bandana and tossing it aside. Then in an instant he sits next to her demurely, hands folded on his lap. She blushes and sits up too, smoothing her skirt over her knees. Sakura notices he’s brought a ruler and she fights to not roll her eyes.  _ So predictable _ . 

Kakashi wags his head a little when he sees her eyeline track to the ruler and he draws the flat of it across his thighs. She follows the path towards his crotch and gulps. She hadn’t even noticed that Kakashi’s wearing a dark suit, a little shabby at the elbow patches, a white dress shirt, and a tie. Even in the cheap fabric he looks good enough to eat. Kakashi taps the ruler against the back of his hand to bring her attention back.

“Sakura, I have some very serious questions about your paper.”

“Oh?” She’s not sure where it’s going, but Kakashi’s voice is velvety smooth and serious and it’s making her legs shake.

“Yes, I’m afraid there’s some concern about plagiarism.”

“Plagiarism?” Sakura is fully not listening. She’s watching Kakashi snake the tip of the ruler up and down his leg and feeling the blood pound in her thighs.

“Yes, very serious.” Kakashi taps her knee with the ruler. “However I’m willing to keep it from the dean.”

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi is tracing the seam of her skirt up the thigh.

“Of course, Sakura. You’re one of my best students.”

“One of,” she snorts, unable to help herself.

“Yes. One of.” He emphasizes his point with another tap just above the knee, this one harder. “So I want to help you. I just need to see that you’re appropriately remorseful. And ready to accept the consequences.”

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei.” He flicks open the strained button under her throat with the ruler and Sakura’s whole body turns into one hot pulse. “I want to show you how sorry I am.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kakashi tucks a curl behind her ear, using the same motion to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her across his lap. “I think you can probably guess what I’ll be doing to test your remorse.”

“Measuring me 12 inches at a time— hey!” She yelps as the ruler lands hard and biting against her thigh. 

Kakashi sighs and catches her by the chin, craning her neck to look at him. His eyes are deep and focused, pupils blown and locked in with a spiralling look.

“See— it’s that kind of behavior that makes it hard to know if you really want me to keep this between us.” He punctuates each clause with a spank to her thighs. Letting the ruler rasp over the reddening skin he surveys her outfit approvingly. “ _ Very  _ nice, Sakura. Good costuming.”

“Thanks, I think you’ll like the panties,” she huffs, squirming half to get cool air on her thighs and half to rub her center against herself. She’s already sweating and getting desperate. Kakashi yanks up her skirt and threads the ruler through the crotch, pulling the material away from her wet center. They’re green cotton, with little cherry blossoms all over.

“I do. Very much.” He gives a light slap against her and she whimpers in his lap. Without removing the ruler from her panties, he slides the wood up and over her ass, pulling the fabric tight over her folds. Sakura hisses and then yelps when he lands a quick spank on the swell of her cheeks.

“You can start counting.”

“How many?”

Kakashi growls and pulls on her hair to yank her back into position. “As many as I need to.”

He continues to whip the back of her thighs and the swell of her ass with the ruler. She gets to 30, sniffling defiantly when he offers to stop.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, Sakura?” He scratches the edge of the ruler across the hot, red skin of her thighs, then taps it lightly against her covered folds. Sakura bites back a moan.

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, Kakashi-sensei, I haven’t learned my lesson.”

He yanks down her underwear and switches to his bare palm, massaging her ass between smacks. At 45 he instructs her to take his cock out.

“Is this the oral exam?” She snarks.

“Don’t be crass,” he admonishes and pushes hard between her lips. She glides down as far as she can, her yelps choked against his dick as he resumes her punishment. “I don’t hear any counting.”

She gets to 100 with tears in her eyes, drool seeping out between her strained lips and dribbling down his length. Kakashi lets her sob and gurgle around him, all the while cooing and gently rubbing her swollen ass and legs.

“Good girl,” he purrs. “So dedicated to your studies. I wish I had more students like you.”

He blows cool air over her red skin and she shudders. Kakashi slips two fingers against her opening and works them teasingly.

“How do you feel about going a little deeper?”

Sakura nods on his cock and he hisses appreciatively, fisting a hand in her hair to glide her mouth up and down on his cock. 

“Perfect,” he moans. “So fucking perfect.”

Kakashi spits on her exposed pussy and starts pressing into her, drawing his fingers all the way out before plunging them deep in a come hither motion. Sakura matches his speed, grinding and shifting against his fingers until she realizes he’s only going as fast as she is on his cock. She picks up the pace, balancing one palm so she can work his shaft with the other. Kakashi groans and she tastes a salty drop of his imminent release on her tongue.

He feels it too because all at once he yanks her mouth off of him and holds her just out of reach as she strains to fit the glistening head back between her lips.

“Take this sweater off,” he instructs. “I don’t want to ruin your little outfit just yet.”

She undoes the buttons one handed and wriggles out of it. Kakashi calmly drapes it over the arm of the couch and slides her silk camisol off to reveal the lacy little nothing of a bra she’d put on. “Very nice, Ms. Haruno.”

Sakura has no comeback. She’s overstimulated and about to topple into what has to be her most confusing orgasm yet with Kakashi. She wasn’t really even into role playing or teacher kink but he was so in the character of a pervy professor she swears she’s bent over in his office instead of on her own couch. And the thought of receiving her consequences with a whole school of people walking by the closed door… it was much more exciting than she’d ever thought possible.

“I gave you some feedback,” he snarls in her ear. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei,” she moans. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” His fingers quicken to a punishing pace. He spits again on her though she’s already dripping wet on her own. 

“Almost, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Oh?” He slams his fingers against her and bites her shoulder. “Is there something else you have to come clean about.”

“Yes, sensei,” she cries, straining again to lick his cock. “I want you to fuck me. Soooo—ahhh!— bad.”

“Hmmm.” Kakashi pulls her by the hair until she topples backward, splayed again against the arm of the couch, her sweater and camisole bunched behind her head. He works his cock in his other hand, leaning over her. “You’ll have to take my advanced course for that.”

Sakura whines in frustation but it quickly turns into a whimpering cry when he dribbles a line of spit directly onto the hood of her clit and rubs it with the pad of his thumb, two fingers still fucking into her remorselessly.

“The best I can offer you is my cum,” he purrs professorially. “All over that pretty face and slutty bra. How does that sound?”

“Yeeeees sensei,” she moans as she tips over the edge. He hears the keening edge in her answer and groans as he starts to spurt between his fingers. The deliciously dirty feeling of hot strands of cum landing on her tits and cheeks and lips makes her cry out again as she comes hard around his fingers.

“Good girl,” Kakashi gasps, eking out the last drops of semen onto her stomach. Sakura sticks out her tongue expectantly and he wipes the head of his cock clean on it. “Very good girl.”

“So will you raise my letter grade, Professor Hatake?” Her head lolls to the side, watching Kakashi methodically lick off the cum dripping down her face and chest. Every few licks he glides up for a salty kiss and to deposit a tongueful of semen in her mouth. “Or— no, I was here because of the plagiarism allegations.” 

“Hmmm.” Kakashi finishes laving her clean and removes the fingers he’d left inside her. He gives her a greedy look before licking them off as well. “This class is pass fail, so I hope you didn’t come here looking for an A+.”

The real overachiever in Sakura flares. “What! I just took 100 spanks for nothing.”

“I suppose so.” Kakashi laughs as he tucks away his cock and gives her a firm, sweet, totally Kakashi like kiss to close out the scene. He sheds his jacket and once again they’re just two blissed out lovers on a couch, not a perverted professor and a slutty grade grubber. “Thanks for playing, baby. You were perfect.” 

“Any time,” she sighs, drawing him down against her sticky chest. “Next time I’m holding the ruler.” 


	3. Meet Me in the Bathroom

_ chapter contains: semi-public sex (in a bathroom— why does kakashi like bathrooms?)  _

  
She can’t tell by the look in his eye they’re not going to make it home.

Kakashi is talking politely with Shino, discussing a recent line of research on the reproductive biology of arachnids, but his gaze keeps finding Sakura across the room. She’s perched on a stool leaning against Sasuke’s kitchen island, making equally polite conversation with her friends and her ex’s newest new girlfriend.

This one at least he’d told about Sakura. She’s in the same genre as all the others, petite and stylish and vaguely employed. She’s wearing a strapless white jumpsuit with a frill along the bosom and a delicate gold necklace.

“Isn’t it sweet!”The girl laughs holding the pendent out so they can see it. “Sasuke got it for me.” 

“So sweet,” they all reply. Ino looks like she’s just barely stopping herself from wringing the girl’s neck. Sasuke glides by as if on command, placing a demure kiss on her cheek. The girl traps him in her arms and plants an emphatic wet smooch on him, moaning appreciatively.

“I was just showing them my new bling, babe,” she giggles, oblivious to the gagging motions Ino and Tenten are pantomiming behind her. The door bell rings and she squeals. “That must be my laaaadies!!”

“Hi.” Sasuke turns to them with a slight wince, as if he knows what’s coming. 

“Hi  _ babe _ ,” Ino teases. “How’s it going with your new squeeze,  _ babe. _ ”

“ _ Babe _ , where do you even meet these girls,” laughs Tenten. “Like—  _ babe _ !”

“Are you going to make fun of me too?” Sasuke turns to Sakura, resignation set on his brow.

“She’s—- cute.” Sakura sips her drink and catches Kakashi’s eye again. “ _ Babe _ .”

“I hate you all,” Sasuke sighs.   


Happy screams ring out from the front door and the girlfriend returns with a crew of a half dozen yelling, chattering, all-ready drunk young twenty-somethings each in a day-glo candy colored get up.

“Party’s here!” one of them croons and the others laugh and swarm over the makeshift bar in the living room. 

He waits until everyone is good and drunk. The gaggle of friends invited by Sasuke’s girlfriend turn out to be a fun but excruciatingly loud bunch. They’re conducting a rowdy game of Kings Cup in the living room when Kakashi slides his hand around her wrist and tugs her away from the little knot of people she’s been pretending to listen to.

“Where are we going,” she whispers as they disappear down the hall. 

“Shhhh.” Kakashi opens a door at random and frowns. “Broom closet.”

He opens another and slips in, pulling Sakura with him and shutting the door behind them. “I was hoping for his bedroom but this will do.”

“You really hate Sasuke,” she laughs. Like everything in her ex's apartment, the bathroom is sleek and modern and painfully new. There’s a glass and chrome shower next to a demure, angular toilet and a marble vanity. The recessed lights are on a dimmer and Kakashi turns them down to a romantic glow.

“Are you kidding? I should be licking his feet in gratitude.” He pulls her in for a smoldering kiss, hands fisting in the slippery fabric of her dress. “If he hadn’t fucked it up I never would have met you.” 

“You still would have met me,” she laughs. “You live across the street.”

“Hmmm, but I would have ended up torturing you even more from lust.” Kakashi surveys the room before lifting her up by the waist and placing her on the sink. “Until you were forced to leave him.” 

“Kashi!” She yelps as he nibbles and kisses a trail down her throat. “You really want to do this here?”

“I want to do this  _ every _ where. Though I admit I especially like the idea of doing it where Preppy-san brushes his teeth every morning.”

“I think that makes it gross for uhh—ahh!” She yelps again as he moves between her legs, pressing close until she can feel the cool of his belt buckle against her panties. 

“Come on, Sakura,” he purrs in her ear. “You know we won’t make it home. We can do it here or in an alleyway on the way back. And I  _ know _ you like it when you might get caught.”

“Shut up,” she moans, grinding against him. “Just fuck me before anyone notices we’re gone.”

Kakashi laughs low and frees his cock in a deft movement, rubbing the head against her damp core. He pushes aside her panties with a hiss and goes still.

“What?” Sakura tears away from watching the slow approach of his length. Kakashi looks perplexed.

“Condom.” She rolls her eyes and opens the second drawer of the vanity, rummaging around until she finds a foil packet. She checks it for rips and hands it over. He raises a brow but doesn’t remark.

Kakashi whistles when he sees the brand name. “Snobby-san has expensive taste.”

He opens the wrapper and after a moment, drops it into the trash can with a mischievous grin. Once everything is fitted he presses into her.

“So wet,” he laughs approvingly, sliding into a fast, no nonsense pace. “I didn’t even touch you. You really like this public stuff.” 

“Are you kidding? You’ve been eye fucking me all night.” Since they’d arrived that night she’d felt his eyes following her around the apartment. Kakashi’s gaze was not for the faint of heart and she knew he was imagining her in every possible position— splayed open on Sasuke’s impeccably white couch, bent over on the balcony, on top of the marble kitchen island. It was one of his favorite ways to pass time, he’d once told her. Planning how he’d fuck her wherever he went.

Kakashi clicks his tongue and shakes his head like it’s no excuse, landing a particularly powerful thrust that makes her fall against his shoulder. She rolls the soft skin at the base of his throat in her teeth and mewls, “Just like that Kakashi. Please fuck me just like that.” 

He growls and tightens his grip on her hips and obeys. Between the music and the screaming laughter coming from the living room no one is going to hear them anyway, but the both fall quiet except for stifled groans and whimpers. 

She digs her nails into his arms as a pair of heeled footfalls approach the door. The doorknob jiggles and Kakashi keeps fucking her, muffling her moans with a mischievous thrust of his tongue into her mouth.

“It's locked.” Sakura rolls her eyes. It’s one of the new girlfriend’s friends. Kakashi smirks against her mouth and rolls his hips. She gives him a soundless slap on the cheek in admonishment. He bares his teeth and rolls his hips again. 

“Oh there’s one in Sasuke’s bedroom, I’ll take you.” Her eyes fly wide when she realizes the girlfriend herself is outside.

The heeled steps click away and Kakashi redoubles his stroke. She lets herself get lost in the motion, the ache forming in her lap, the puff of Kakashi’s breath on her collarbone, and everything else falls away. They’re not anywhere or anything except  _ together _ , as if suspended in time. The coil of pleasure snaps and she comes hard around him. Kakashi laughing and cursing encouragingly as he peaks too, pumping himself empty while she goes limp against him.

“Fucking amazing,” he growls, gathering a handful of toilet paper for her to clean up with as he slides out. He kisses her hard and lifts her off the sink, readjusting her clothes between biting kisses. “I could fuck you again right now.”

“Kakaaashi,” she pouts, knowing it will only add to the feeling. He growls in response and sends her on her way with one last firm squeeze on the ass. 

Sakura tries to rejoin the party as innocently as possible. Naruto catches her eye as she pours another glass of wine, flashes a questioning thumbs up and she nods in assent. 

“Where have you been, forehead?” Ino asks when she slides into the group playing Kings Cup.

“Bathroom.”

“Snooping?”

“Hush.” Sakura rises, giving her friend a flick to the tit as she goes, and takes her wine to the patio where Shikamaru is smoking an illicit cigarette, cornered by two of the neon dressed friends of Sasuke’s girlfriend. She knows she should learn her name, but damn if it didn’t seem like he had a new one every week now. The two turn on her territorially as she approaches.

“Hey Shik.” She ignores their sour looks and takes the pack from his shirt pocket. Shikamaru leans between the two scowling girls and lights the cigarette for her, wiggling a brow in gratitude. 

“I thought you only had one left,” one says petulantly. 

“Oh— is this your girlfriend,” the other asks in a sickening sweet voice. “You’re so lucky, Shika-kun is like  _ so _ sweet.”

“Oh, no,” she laughs thinking they’re  _ very _ lucky his real girlfriend isn’t here. “Shikamaru can’t date someone who’s his intellectual superior.” 

Shika snorts and takes along draw from his cig. “I’m going to tell Temari you said that.”

Sakura’s smirk falls— she definitely doesn’t want to be on the wrong end of Temari’s wrath. 

“No, you’re the  _ ex _ .” The first girl wrinkles her nose. “That hair.”

Sakura feels the vein in her forehead throb. She catches Sasuke studying them through the floor to ceiling window of his living room. He’s pinned to the couch by his girlfriend—- Yuka? No, Yui. Yua!— whose talking animatedly to a blank faced Hinata. 

She scowls back, his furrowed face turns passive and he shrugs.

“That’s me,” Sakura answers wryly. She’s saved from further comment by the hand that slides over the small of her back. She can tell by Shika’s nod and the hungry looks that come over the two girls' faces that it has to be her boyfriend. 

“Hi,” says the first one, offering her hand. “I’m Ami.”

“Kisa” giggles the other one. 

Sakura tries hard not to roll her eyes. She’s generally not a jealous person but she thinks it can’t be any clearer that the tall drink of delectably handsome man before them belongs to  _ her _ . But maybe he’s because she stills aches from where he’d just been inside her and there’s a drip of something sliding down her thigh. 

“Hello ladies,” Kakashi purrs, taking each of their hands in turn. They both giggle. “Hatake Kakashi, pleased to meet you.” 

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and turns away to study the river, the ravenous attention of the two girls now locked squarely on someone else. 

“How do you know Sasuke-kun?” The braver of the two leans against the railing casually, oh-so-not-subtly displaying the plunging neckline of her dress. 

Sakura taps her heel in an attempt to divert the impulse to toss this girl over the balcony for referring to now two of her lifelong friends so casually. And maybe just a little for her trying to flash her nipples at her boyfriend. He massages a thumb against the base of her spine and the feeling dissipates. 

“I don’t. Personally I think he’s a little twerp,” Kakashi says pleasantly. This gets a genuine laugh from the two and Sakura has to stifle a smile. Kakashi grins and takes the cigarette from Sakura’s lips, fingertips ghosting along her cheek and chest as his hand retreats. She forces herself not to turn and watch him bring it to his mouth, the slow and sexy exhale that always followed. At this point in the evening she’d have to fuck him again right here on the balcony. 

The girls shift and bite their lips, darting suspicious glances at Sakura when they remember she’s there. Kakashi squeezes her hip and finally answers in a silky laugh, “I just came here with Sakura. And hopefully we’ll be leaving soon.” 

One girl huffs disappointedly. “That’s nice, I need another drink.”

“What’s your secret,” the other marvels with a shake of her head before following her friend inside.

“Good job,” Shikamaru muses. “I couldn’t get them to leave me alone.”

They finish their cigarettes in pleasant conversation, Kakashi asking after Asuma and Shikamaru recounting how they’d moved on to playing shogi on the picnic table at work. Shika lights another when they’re done and Sakura drifts back inside. She knows neither of them are particularly interested in the party.

She rejoins Ino, who’s arguing about the proper rules of quarters with a girl in an electric blue romper. Sasuke intervenes, suggesting they take a break from games before it devolved to truth or dare.

“Oh we’re just supposed to  _ talk _ ,” Ino scoffs. “You’re such a buzzkill, Uchiha.”

“I know— let’s dance!” Yua (Sakura remembers triumphantly) claps her hands excitedly and hops out of Sasuke’s lap, ignoring his pained look. A shiver of glee rises up her spine— Sasuke  _ hates _ dancing.

Ino snorts too as the baseline of some auto tuned, synthed to death, preteen bop reverberates through the apartment. Yua’s friends scream in unison and go about moving Sasuke’s tasteful furniture out of the way to make a dance floor. Ino turns to whisper something in Sakura’s ear but she stops mid lean, sniffs, and fixes her with an accusatory look.

“You— you little slut,” she gasps. “Did you two fuck in the bathroom.”

Sakura reddens. “N—“

Ino punches her in the arm. “You and your happy freaky relationship.” 

She feels a hand on her shoulder and Kakashi’s voice against her ear. “Time to go.”

Ino scowls up at him and wags a finger. “I know what you did.”

“Prove it,” he smirks and chucks her under the chin. Ino sticks out her tongue. 

“You really want to go?” Sakura fixes the cuff on his shirt. 

“Unless you want to take one of these pop princesses with us,” he laughs. 

Ino makes a vomiting noise. “I hate you both.”

“You want to come?” He teases.

“Ew!” Sakura and Ino both gag. 

“What! Don’t ew me!” Ino lunges into Sakura lap, pretending to go in for a sloppy kiss. “You know you can’t resist the Yamanaka charm.”

The move gets a wolf whistle from Naruto and someone changes the music to something you can grind to.    
  


Not to be outdone, Kisa and Ami commence a theatrically dirty dance on Sasuke’s sheepskin rug. Tenten and Ino join them, dragging Shikamaru into the fray, followed by a red cheeked Hinata with Naruto in tow.

Sakura smiles up at him and he sighs.

“Fine, lets stay.” He leans down to give her a kiss before pulling her to the makeshift dance floor. “But meet me in the master bath in half an hour.” 


	4. Three’s Company

_chapter contains: threesome, light dom/sub_

They’re up late one night, watching the crowd in Kakashi’s yard dwindle until it’s just the three of them. Sakura is in Kakashi’s lap on the chair, Genma is sitting with his legs splayed open, leading through one of Kakashi’s dirty novels.

“So I guess you heard,” he says with a yawn.

“About you and Ino?” Sakura snuggles close to

Kakashi. “You dodged a bullet there, bud.” 

“She’s cutthroat,” Genma moans. “We hadn’t even seen each other in weeks! I mean some of the shit she said… got me thinking real hard about my life.”

“Don’t take it personally,” she pats him on the shoulder with her foot. “She’s like a heat seeking missile when it comes to insecurities.”

“I didn’t know you liked her so much Shiranui.” Kakashi had started running a knuckle slowly along Sakura’s spine, sending jolts of anticipation through her chest and stomach. She feels him shift and swell under her when she shivers in his lap.

“I didn’t— no offense, Sakura.” He tosses the book back onto the pile of boxes. “Ino’s just a trip. Feel like I have whiplash. And when it was done she acted like she was doing _me_ a big favor the whole time.”

“Yeah,” Sakura sighs wearily. “That tracks.”

“Maybe it’s time to date someone your own age,” Kakashi muses and they both fix him with a stare. “What? Sakura is extremely mature.”

“So what's she doing with you?” Genma laughs and wings a bottle cap at Kakashi’s leg. “You’ve got the emotional intelligence of a 16 year old.”

“And you have the emotional intelligence of a 6 month old.” Kakashi kicks it back at him. “Hungry, upset , sleepy, peeing.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” he sighs. Half an hour later he wobbles to his feet and moves to start walking home but they yell him down. Sakura walks him to the couch by the arm while Kakashi cleans up the cans and ashtrays on the front steps. 

Genma flops onto his back and kicks off his sneakers. “Tuck me in, Bubblegum.”

She laughs and tosses the beach towel that’s become Genma’s designated blanket over him. “Sweet dreams, Genma.”

He turns on his side and falls asleep, muttering something like _goodnight kiss._

Kakashi comes in with a garbage bag of cans and shakes his head at his friend already snoring away. 

“Where do you want to sleep?” Sakura whispers.

“You don’t have to be quiet.” Kakashi rattles the bag of cans and Genma slumbers on. “Let’s go to your house, this guy snores like a bear.”

She’s shedding her skirt when he asks, and she turns and makes him repeat it. 

“What? I don’t know. Do you?” She blushes and turns to get a T-shirt from her drawer. “What brought that up.”

“So defensive,” he laughs at her word vomit. “I just asked if you ever thought about you, me, and Genma.”

Sakura makes a strangled sound and takes her time tying up her hair for bed. To be honest—- yes, she’d thought about it. The notion was hot as hell, and she couldn’t deny she felt some type of … vibe with Genma. It just sounded like a recipe for disaster, her boyfriend's best friend.

“Don’t be embarrassed. We’ve talked about threesomes before, I told you how I feel about it. Jealousy—-”

“Isn’t a constructive emotion, I know.” She hums in thought and sits in the bed. Kakashi reaches out and takes her hand, worry knitting his brow. “You can’t tell me you won’t be even a little bit jealous? Or it won’t be weird .. doing that… with your friend.”

“Sakura.” Kakashi rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. “Shiranui and I have already ‘done that’. Many times.”

“Like—- in threesomes?” Her jaw dropped. She knew Kakashi considers himself pansexual, but she didn’t know…. Genma.

“Sometimes. Sometimes orgies.” Kakashi grins at the blush creeping up her cheeks. “Sometimes twosomes. Sometimes just hand stuff.”

“Wow.” She chews her lip in thought.

“Is that…. a problem for you.” Kakashi’s nose twitches in what she likes to call pre-annoyance.

“Not at all.” Sakura crawls closer until she’s rested in his lap. “I _have_ thought about it.”

“And…?”

“What do you want me to say?” She reddens and looks away. “Yes I’d be into it. I just want to know what brought it up.”

Kakashi sighs. “Frankly I was thinking that it’s only a matter of time before Genma goes total barnacle and moves onto my couch full time. Then I thought about how we’d be fucking and he’d walk in looking for the bottle opener. And then I thought we’d be fucking and he’d… join us.”

“Oooh so you’ve thought about it, too.” Sakura tugs at his hair. 

“We’ve talked about threesomes.” Kakashi traces the outline of her breasts with his thumbs. “You said you’d like to try it with another man. Genma’s trustworthy, he’s respectful, he’s a good fuck. Don’t laugh, it's true! I’ve never heard a bad review. And you two definitely have chemistry.” 

“But.. you’re always making fun of me for kissing him,” she pouts. “You’re not mad that we… vibe.”

“No.” Kakashi kisses her forehead. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent, charming young woman. I can’t expect to be the only person drawn to you and I can’t hold it against you if you’re drawn to someone else. I didn’t like that he kissed you before me because well…. I knew I didn’t really have grounds to object that night. And I wanted you to be my girlfriend. And I’m a little competitive.”

“Oh so you think you _won_.” Sakura pulls him to topple down with her. “And now it’s ok cuz you already wrote your name on me.” 

“I didn’t win you,” Kakashi smiles and covers her mouth with his for an unexpectedly soft kiss. “You chose me. And you can choose our third, too.” 

They talk a little longer about what ground rules would look like, what boundaries they wanted to keep. Kakashi points out that they would have to make sure Genma was comfortable with the rules too— it wasn’t fair to make them all just because they were the couple.

“I’ll talk to him,” Kakashi promises as they finally drift to sleep.

“No rush,” she murmurs.

Kakashi laughs. “ _I’m_ in the rush— to watch you get fucked while you suck my cock.”

She pats him on the chest drowsily and falls asleep.

The next day she leaves for work before Kakashi has even opened an eye, so she gives him a kiss and heads out the door. Genma is smoking a cigarette on Kakashi’s stoop with a cup of coffee.

“Going doctoring, Bublegum-San?”

There’s no way he can know about their conversation last night but she can’t help but blush at the sight of him. She recalls the day she sparred with him, and the urge to knock him down and fuck him into the dirt overwhelmed her. And his kiss— sticky with watermelon sugar. 

“You know I’m not a doctor, right.” She shades her eyes but can’t help to return his grin. Genma is shirtless as usual, a swirled red tattoo identical to Kakashi’s on his arm.

“Eh, I like how Dr. Bubblegum sounds. It’s sexy.”

“Behave,” she admonishes.

“Stranger things have happened.”

She tries to focus at work but once again finds her mind wandering back to Kakashi. Specifically what kind of conversations Kakashi might be having this afternoon. She tries to imagine Genma’s reaction— excited? disgusted? hurt?

As she’s gathering her stuff to leave Kakashi sends her a single thumbs up emoji. She tries not to walk home too fast. Just because they’d talked about it didn’t mean it had to happen today. And anyway they needed to set some ground rules. 

Genma is gone when she returns and she’s almost relieved. Kakashi cooks her dinner— omurice, his only specialty— and recounts his conversation.

“He laughed and said ‘I knew it’.”

“He knew it?? No way, _I_ knew it,” she fumes.

“You knew what, sweetheart.” Kakashi plants a kiss on her throat.

“That you’re both sneaky pervs, scheming to ruin my innocence.”

Kakashi growls against her, hand fisting the fabric over her stomach. “No denying that.”

Genma returns to Sakura’s the next night as promised, arriving just in time for Kakashi to noisily pop a bottle of wine. He takes in Sakura’s blushing look and Kakashi with his row of wine glasses and he laughs. 

“Are you guys trying to fuck me or date me.” 

“I’m trying to give you five seconds to get inside before I slam this door,” Sakura says through grit teeth.

“Nice, I see how the dynamics really go.” Genma continues his stream of snark but obeys. “I’d have thought Hatake would be the dominant one but it makes sense that you’d have the reins, Bubblegum.” 

“Genma,” Kakashi says amiably, “Can I get you to shut up for a second so my girlfriend can explain how she’d like you to fuck her.”

They settle in the living room, Sakura on the couch with Genma, Kakashi on the never used easy chair usually designated to hold laundry. 

“Me first?” She catches their expectant looks and takes a gulp of wine. “You’re going to have to give me a minute. I’m not as— whatever, _free_ as you two are.”

They laugh.

“No seriously, I’m not that experienced. I know we joke about I’m so young but…” 

A guilty look passes over Kakashi’s face but it dissipates quickly and he smiles at her instead. 

“Have you ever had group sex?” Genma asks over the rim of his wine glass.

“Once.” She blushes. “Jeez I just said all this to Kakashi now I have to say it again.”

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed,” Kakashi sighs. “It’s just sex.” 

“No, you’re like exceptionally, uncomfortably open about sex Hatake,” Genma agrees with a nod. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Bubblegum. Except what you _don’t_ want me to do.” 

“Can I ask you two about…” she giggles.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and explains how he and Genma had found themselves consistently in the same triangles and groups and formations and finally alone together. 

“Sex is sex,” Kakashi says with shrug as if it sheds any light on the tangle of feelings she’s pretty sure they’re sliding into.

“I think what my skinny friend here means is that we both just happen to be the type of people who naturally separate physical encounters from personal relationships. Hatake’s my best friend, we’ve also fucked. The one doesn’t have to affect the other other.” 

“So you’re ok with a physical relationship that doesn’t… have any emotional strings attached. With us? ” She wonders if this is really possible. “I don’t want it to become a problem between you two. I don’t want to come between you.”

“Pretty sure the whole point is for you to cum between us,” Genma snarks, wincing at the slap across the leg it earns him. “But no. I’m not gonna cry cuz you love Kakashi and not me.”

“We haven’t—“ Sakura blushes and stops. Kakashi grins at her. They hadn’t said it out loud but she knew how he felt about her by every little kiss and favor and conversation between them. “I mean….. I understand what you mean.” 

“I like you, Bubblegum-san. You know that. I don’t need to call you my own to enjoy your company. There’s a way to do this without making a big old mess.”

“Openly communicating,” Kakashi prompts. “Frequently.” 

“So give me the do’s.” Genma hand rests gently on her knee. “Or is it easier to say the don’ts?”

She gives the “no” list, with the caveat that any of them could change their minds at any time. 

“So…” She blushes. “When do we…” 

Kakashi rises to join them on the couch, sitting so close to Sakura that she has to shift toward Genma to avoid getting crushed against the cushion. 

“Right now? This is so awkward,” she huffs. Kakashi smooths his hand along the small of her back while Genma snakes his arm around her shoulders.

“Only if you make it,” tuts Kakashi. “Or you could think of it as your fantasy coming true.”

“Ahhhh,” Genma laughs knowingly as he nuzzles along her throat and ear. “So it’s not about me at all, Sakura wants to get filled up but I’m the only single guy you know.”

“Do you ever stop talking shit, Genma.” Sakura frowns at him. She feels hands on her thighs and arms and chest but she not sure whose who’s because Genma has her eyes locked. Kakashi gives an encouraging nip on her ear and nudges her forward. Genma waggles a brow and draws her into a slow open mouthed kiss. She repositions herself so she’s sitting in Kakashi’s lap while facing Genma and both men shift to accommodate her. 

Genma shifts his arm down to her waist to give access to her neck to Kakashi, who kisses along her shoulders and back, massaging the swell of her ass in his lap. Eventually his breaks this kiss and pulls back, a little line of spit dragging between their tongues before disappearing. Today Genma tastes like spearmint. He shifts closer and Sakura drapes her legs over his knees.

Smirking , Kakashi tilts her head back to look at him, giving her a similarly slow and hot kiss while Genma’s hands explore her chest and throat and thighs. When her boyfriend’s done she’s panting and pink with sweat. 

“See? Not so awkward,” Kakashi says.

“We know what we’re doing, Bubblegum,” Genma hums against her collar bone. “We’ll take care of you.”

Kakashi pushes her hip on one side to reposition her, until she’s straddling both their laps with her back to their chests. Almost synchronized, they draw her knee over theirs so she’s spread wide with her dress creeping up her legs. Kakashi slides his hand under the hem, coaxing it higher while massaging her inner thighs. Genma guides the strap on her shoulder down to her elbow and starts laying rough kisses on the track of skin he's exposed.

“Wow you guys really do this a lot,” she mutters somewhat incoherently. She’s trying to keep it together enough for snark but it already feels like her blood is pumping not from her heart but from the juncture of her legs. “You’ve got a whole routine and everything.”

They ignore her, though Genma smirks. Kakashi bunches her dress in his fist, exposing a pair of pale lavender silk panties as if inviting Genma to go first. His friend obliges, fingers tracing a swirling pattern along her inner thigh before grazing the wet fabric. Sakura gasps and melts against them. Her dumb body is never as stubborn as her brain. A hot twist of pleasure writhes up through her as she follows the movement of the fingers to the wrist and arm controlling them and finally to Genma’s face, serious and dark with desire. She’s never seen him look determined before. 

“You’re right Kakashi,” he muses casually as he teases her. “She’s so sensitive. She’s all ready and we’ve only been at it for a few minutes.”

“I told you. Isn’t she beautiful, all hot and bothered?”

“Gorgeous.” Genma presses his fingers firmly against her clit when he says it and laughs at the moan it elicits. Her hands fly from where they’ve been resting in either man's thigh to try and press it even harder but Kakashi deftly catches them, gathering her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head. Genma laughs again at the way she goes slack when Kakashi controls her movements. “I knew it.”

“Shut up, Shiranui,” she sighs. “No you didn’t.”

“No, I did.” He leaves a tickling trail of kisses down her neck towards her chest, never stilling the slow motion of his palm against her panties. “I knew you had to be a little freaky.”

“A little,” she snorts, then moans as he nips at her chest through the cotton sundress. “Obviously.”

“Sakura likes to play innocent.” Kakashi massages her captured wrists with a thumb and hooks the other under her knee to spread her even wider. “She’s the one that’s corrupted me.”

Sakura and Genma laugh, but then it’s her’s turns to a groan as Kakashi digs his nails into the soft skin under her knee and Genma pulls one breast free using his teeth to pull down her dress, licking deftly at the nipple until it’s hard and tight. His other hand holds her by the back of the neck.

Sakura’s never felt so controlled yet so… in control. Even with her wrists bound and hand on her throat she’s the one in charge. If she told them to stop, to pull out their cocks and stroke themselves, to fuck her right now with no more preamble, they would. And they were unraveling just as quickly. She could feel both of them swelling against her thighs. Kakashi reaches down to unzip himself but doesn’t take it out. Genma seems to like the pressure and presses her thigh against his growing bulge. 

She looks pleadingly at Kakashi, rolling her lower lip in her teeth and he hums in agreement. He lets her hands go and they float down to rub both men through their clothes.

Genma hisses and clamps his teeth down on her shoulder. “Careful, Bubblegum. You’re gonna unload me in my pants.”

Kakashi tsks and slides his fingers to join Genma’s against the now soaking fabric of her panties. “No stamina.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Genma growls. “I’ll show you stamina.”

Kakashi laughs but Sakura shivers and moans. She’s totally engrossed in watching their hands work against her core. “Take them off,” she orders and they comply, each pulling at one strap of her panties until they’re down around her knees.

“So impatient,” Kakashi tuts. “We have all night.”

“This is just round one,” Genma reminds her, thumb swirling over her bare clit and eliciting a moan. He dips his fingers along her wetness and holds her eyes to him as he tastes them. Then he turns her head so he can watch as he recoats his fingers and presses them into Kakashi’s mouth. “Is this just for me?”

Kakashi works his friend's fingers with his tongue, hand tightening against Sakura’s thigh when she moans at the sight. She’d confided early in their relationship how much she liked to watch two men together. “She always tastes this good. Don’t flatter yourself.”

Genma presses his lips against her ear as he teases her opening. “Can I go in, Bubblegum-san? Is that okay?” 

“Mhmmm.” Sakura tries to keep her eyes from crossing as Genma slides a finger inside her. She thinks distantly that this is the first person to be there since she started dating Kakashi but the thought is overpowered by the hot wave that rolls through her and she curses. 

“What a good host you are Hatake,” Genma laughs as Sakura rolls her hips against his rhythm. “So good at sharing.”

“What’s mine is yours,” Kakashi purrs in her ear while his friend pants in the other. 

“I’m not— mmm— a basketball,” she tries to snap but it comes out more like a moan.

“Of course not,” Kakashi soothes, his thumb gliding over her clit in lazy circles. 

She unzips Genma with one hand and pulls them both out of their boxers, sighing at the warmth and weight in her palms. Sakura hums with pleasure at their twin hisses when she starts to work them. She holds her palms up and they oblige in providing some spit and she goes back to stroking them, swirling maddeningly slow around their their shafts.

“Damn,” Genma groans. “We’re doing this more than once right?”

“Yes,” Kakashi and Sakura answer together.

“Good then I can taste Bubblegum-san later.” With this he adds another finger and Kakashi’s mouth covers on hers while his palm clamps around her throat and he eats her moans with a laugh.

“Sakura,” he admonishes as he pulls away. “Look at Genma when you come.”

He holds her by the hair and twists her to look at Genma, who's flushed and biting his own lip. He smiles when he sees she’s looking and plants a quick kiss on mouth.

“Are you really already close?” He laughs. “We’re gonna have to do this a _bunch_ of times if you get off this easy.”

Sakura moans and sighs in response. Genma slows his pace to a maddening, firm beat that leaves her almost screaming. Kakashi pulls off her panties and folds them into her mouth.

“Come for us,” Kakashi purrs into her ear as Genma buries a snarling kiss against her throat. “Just like you want to.”

She tilts her head back so she can see both men at once, kissing and caressing and teasing and fucking her. Without realizing it, they both pause and give her a wink at the same time, and she laughs against her gag.

They take it as motivation and press her close between them, their ragged breath and moaned curses mingling in her ears.

“...so fucking beautiful…just like that… I’m gonna… fuck… ”

“...come for us…fucking love it don’t you…”

Sakura slips into the whirlpool of sensation, barely registering the moment her muscles start clenching in earnest and she writhes against the two bodies holding her tight. Her body quakes with a warm shiver and she screams. She swears she sees white for a moment, even as she feels them repositioning her in a practiced motion she’ll give them shit for later (if she can still talk).

“Ready, Sakura?” She doesn’t know whose lust drenched snarl is asking but she nods blindly and pushes back against the cock rubbing lengthwise against her. Her eyes focus as a hand pushes her face against Kakashi’s dick and she reflexively opens her mouth the nip and lick at the shaft.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Genma says behind her. “Either of you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sakura mumbles, kissing her way to the blunt head and catching a pearl of precum on her tongue.

“You heard the lady,” seconds Kakashi and hands him a condom. Genma pushes in with a groan, burying himself to the hilt while Kakashi guides her down to swallow to the base of his cock. Sakura cries out at the sensation of being so _full_ . Kakashi tips her face to examine her expression, Sakura smiles up at him the best she can. _This is exactly what he wanted_ , she thinks with a shiver. _To watch me get fucked while I suck his cock_. 

Kakashi gives her cheek an affectionate pinch and nods at Genma. “She’s good, keep going.” 

Genma sets a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of just sliding his whole length in and out of her. The movement pushes her and down Kakashi’s cock, and guided by the hand loosely fisted in her hair. Sakura groans and slams back against Genma and he laughs, steadying her hips with his hands. “None of that, I’m gonna cum in 2 seconds if you start throwing back shots.”

She makes a frustrated noise, sending reverberations down Kakashi’s shaft and he shivers at the feeling. He leers starts Genma, “Like I said— no stamina. You watch too much porn Shiranui.”

Sakura rolls her eyes. She told Kakashi the same thing when he dreamed up a particularly outlandish kinky scenario. Kakashi catches the look and pushes into her mouth to the hilt. “You have something to say?”

She shakes her head, pressing her tongue over the ridge running up his length. He draws her up and down again roughly and licks his lips. “You sure?”

Genma picks up speed, shortening his stroke and rolling his hips. Her movements on Kakashi’s cock are frenzied and wet, spit and precum dripping from her lips as she matches Genma’s punishing pace. She watches Kakashi grin and moan, his eyes tracking lazily between her swollen mouth on him and Genma’s cock slamming into her. The look of bliss on his face makes her heart skip and her muscles stutter and she’s screaming around him long before she’s ready to be done with this filled up feeling.

Genma falls right after her, growling and kissing and biting her back as he reaches his peak. He pulls out, replacing his cock with a pair of fingers and finishes on her back. Sakura moans again at the sexy, dirty, so wrong it’s right feeling of being covered cum. A few seconds later Kakashi groans too and empties out in her throat. She works her tongue, gagging down every drop but he doesn’t draw her off just yet. Pushing even deeper into her throat, Kakashi sits up and she feels the soft, hot path of his tongue licking up Genma’s cum from between her shoulder blades.

“You need to eat more vegetables,” Kakashi says casually.

The feeling of Kakashi’s tongue on her back, knowing exactly what he’s laving away, sends her spiraling again and Genma’s reply is strangled by a surprised gasp as she tightens around his knuckles. He works them in a come hither motion and Kakashi finally pulls her off of him, just in time to hear her final crying sob as she comes again.

“That’s 3 right?” Genma leans over her shaking back to feed his dripping fingers into Kakashi’s mouth. Sakura looks up at them from his lap, their movements hazy and distant in her fog. 

“Who’s counting?” Kakashi turns her head to plant firm kisses all over her cheeks and lips. “Good girl. Very good girl.”

“The best,” concurs Genma, mouthing a path from the nape of her neck to the swell of her hip. They rearrange her again so she’s nestled against Kakashi’s chest, Genma’s head between her breasts.

“Hmmm,” she replies, carding her fingers through Genma’s hair and laying a line of kisses up Kakashi’s forearm. “Thaaank you.”

Kakashi rubs a thumb along her chin. “Thank you for what?”

“For fucking me like I wanted.” He rewards her with tug on her still intact bun and a biting kiss. 

Genma looks up at them as they pull apart and laughs. “Damn, guys.”

“Can’t handle it, Shiranui? You can go home before the real sex starts.” Kakashi jostles him with a knee. He just grunts and cuddles down, a palm on either of Sakura’s breasts.

“Already?” She yawns and settles her hands on Genma’s head, burrowing her face into Kakashi’s shoulder.

“No,” he sighs, watching the two of them fall asleep, stacked like sleepy kittens on his chest. He rests a hand on the crown of Sakura’s head and the other reaches for a nearby book. He has a feeling he’ll be here for a while .“We can wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accidentally posted this as another chapter on Neighborly, sorry guys 🤪 I can’t even begin to explain how much I enjoy this hot ass throuple tho


	5. I’m Finding Out True Love is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are chronological, but I feel like this is probs towards the very beginning of their relationship. Young, freaky love.

_ chapter contains: dominance/submission, dirty talk, light bondage  _

  
It starts when Kakashi instructs her to get on her hands and knees. Usually she’d have some little come back, some snark. But today her breath catches on the liquid, swirling set of his eyes and she feels herself sink down without a second thought.

Kakashi smiles and growls in surprise. “Come here,” he says a little firmer, rubbing a palm along the fast forming bulge in his lap. He’s sitting on his bed, watching her crawl to him.

She moves between his knees and waits. It had been a long day, a long week. Tsunade was away and everything had been her problem to fix, her fire to put out. On Monday it was a belligerent patient in the walk-in clinic, on Tuesday an emergency board meeting, and things had devolved rapidly. The pressure to decide and behave and move and instruct had undone her. So tonight she was happy to let someone else call the shots.

Kakashi grins even wider at her expectant look, eyes wide and mouth every so slightly open. He strokes her face and hums in thought.

“Sakura,” he says carefully. “How do you feel about something a little different tonight. A little …. more advanced.”

She nods and kisses his covered knee. “Yes.”

“Yes….?”

“Yes please, Kakashi.” He gives her a proud pat on the head.

“Good. You’ve already mastered lesson one.” His expression changes, suddenly serious and sexy and maybe a little bit sinister. “You’re going to do what I say tonight.”

“Yes, Kashi.” She rubs her cheek against his thigh and fixes her gaze on the hand working against his bulge. Kakashi gently tips her face upward so she can look at him.

“I’m going to be nice,” he promises though she can see the glint of his canines between his lips, a sure sign she’s in for some light torture. “This time. But if it’s too much just tell me to stop or hold up a hand. If your mouth is occupied.”

“If my mouth’s occupied I’ll give you a bite,” she laughs softly. Kakashi takes hold of her hair and twists it slowly around his fist, pushing her head back and exposing the soft length of her neck. He slides a hand around her throat and she feels the room drop away.

She knows all at once that she can let go, that Kakashi will take over now. That he’ll take care of her. And all she has to do is what he says.

“Ah ah ah,” he tuts, massaging the tender skin under her jaw. “See now we have to start again. Are you going to follow directions tonight? Or do I need to be  _ mean _ .”

She toys with that idea for a moment—- what exactly would that entail. He already wasn’t afraid to take her by the hair or push her up against a wall or whisper in her ear the most hair raising dirty talk she’d ever heard at the grocery store. All things that she enjoyed. Kakashi being  _ mean _ … that was something for another day. 

“Yes, Kakashi, I’ll follow directions.” She sounds unfamiliar, breathless, eager.  _ Submissive _ , provides the voice in her head.  _ He’s dominating you and you’re submitting. _

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kakashi releases her, noting her disappointed pout as his hand slides from her throat. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you.”

She bites her lip. She’d gotten into it a little with Kiba when they’d briefly ‘hung out’ in college but just ropes and gags. Nothing so…. psychological. And then with Sasuke, she thinks wryly, it had been  _ all _ psychological while their sex remained painfully vanilla. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?” His laugh rumbles low in his chest, send a shiver of pleasure through her. “Unzip me.”

She complies and goes to pull him out but Kakashi gives a firm swat against the back of her hand. “I only said unzip me. You’re going to have to earn this cock.”

Sakura pouts but removes her hand, face turned patiently up for her next instruction. Instead Kakashi traces her features with his finger, ending with the bow of her lips where he rests the tip against the small space between them.

“Suck.” 

She pulls in the finger and works it with her tongue and mouth like it’s actually his cock, starting slow and long before working up to a tight, even pace. She feels a tingling between her legs and a warm sweat gathering between her shoulder blades. Kakashi withdraws the finger with a soft  _ pop _ as it leaves her lips and moves it to his own mouth as he studies her. 

“Stand up for me.” She complies and he looks her up and down admiringingly. “Take off your clothes—- slowly.”

Sakura tilts her head as she oh-so-slowly unbottons her blouse, enjoying the unexpected moment of power. She was doing what Kakashi had instructed, but she can tell by his hungry gaze that she’s in control of how exactly it happens. He  _ wants _ more of her, but she’s the one giving it. 

By the time she gets her shirt undone and slides it off the ground, his hands are flexing against his thighs as he resists the urge to yank down her skirt. “Ok, faster,” he amends with a growl.

Sakura shimmies out of her sweltering work skirt and kicks it away from her feet. Her hands go to undo her bra but Kakashi shakes his head.

“Leave it, for now. Come closer. Hands by your side.” Kakashi kisses down her throat and chest, hands cupping and caressing each of her breasts. The lace cups rub against the tender skin beneath it, and soon her nipples are hard and pressing against his palms. Kakashi laughs again against her stomach and her body quakes. He resumes the path of kisses over her navel and back upwards. “I love thinking about you in these matching sets under your work clothes. No one even knows you’re dressed to be my little slut as soon as you get home.”

All she can reply with is a moan. She likes it too. It was like a secret between them even when he wasn’t there. Every time she felt the shift of lace or silk against her it was a little reminder that there was a reward waiting for her at the end of the day. 

“Do you mind me calling you that? My little slut?” 

She shakes her head and he squeezes hard. Sakura yelps and corrects herself.“I like it when you call me your little slut.” 

“Good— it’s a compliment. It means you enjoy what I have to give. Sluts get such a bad rap, when really they just know what they want and aren’t ashamed to get it. Are you ashamed, Sakura?”

She honestly doesn’t know. “Hn—- a little.”

Kakashi stops his teasing nips and stretches up to give her a real, deep, comforting kiss. “I know. Societal conditioning. It won’t last long with me. Back on your knees.”

Sakura drops back to the floor, resisting the urge to grab either of his thighs. She’s already wet and panting and she  _ can’t  _ go back to lesson one at this point. She’ll explode.

“Aww, my poor Sakura,” he croons, reading the look on her face. “It must be hard, not being able to do exactly what you want. But do you see why it’s fun when I’m the one calling all the shots?”

She nods instead of answering, imagining already the feeling of the head of his cock against her soft palate. Kakashi grabs her by the throat with a frustrated  _ hmph _ and she takes his meaning. “Yes, Kakashi, I do.”

“I love to hear you say my name,” he growls, tightening his hand a little. “I love to hear you beg for it. I know you have trouble saying what you want without going red.”

She flushes at this but doesn’t know how to respond. “Yes, Kakashi.” 

It must be right because he smirks and draws her closer by the throat so that she has to rest her palms high up on thighs for balance.

“Yes, Kakashi what? Tell me what you want.”

His face is serene but his breath is coming hot and quick, like he’s trying hard to keep it even. She sees the look of wild lust swimming beneath his hooded eyes, like the one she’d seen in right before he’d slipped his hand under her skirt on the bus once, or pressed her up against a secluded bookshelf in the adult section of the bookstore. Like he was imagining one thousand possibilities at once and all of them end with Sakura screaming his name. 

“Will you teach me the next lesson?” She bites her lip and waits, heart thumping like a caught rabbit. 

“Hands behind your back.” His voice has a ragged edge as he guides her back down to her knees by the throat, the other hand undoing his belt and sliding himself free. “Lesson two— Do not let this cock leave your mouth until I say so.”

Kakashi has his way with her tongue and throat and lips until he empties out, seemingly uncaring that she’s a gagging, spit covered mess in his lap.

“Now you may take your mouth off,” he groans and draws her off of him by a clutch of hair at the bale of her neck. He wipes the spit and cum from her cheeks and guides his dripping fingers between her lips. She sucks it greedily from his fingers, legs wobbling with desire and the hot thumping ache in her thighs. “ _ Good _ girl. You’re learning so quickly.” 

Sakura hums unsteadily in response, hands still behind her back as she rests her head against his thigh. 

He strokes her hair and leans down to give her a kiss. “Too much?”

She shakes her head. “Did I earn that cock yet?”

Kakashi tsks and pinches her cheek. “Impatient as usual.”

“Just asking for what I want.”

“Stand up.” Sakura wobbles to her feet, giving a little yelp when Kakashi pulls her closer by the waistband of her panties. He nuzzles and bites his way around her throat and stomach and chest, fingers of one hand working against the wet lace between her thighs. “Ask me again.”

“I want your cock.” He bites hard on the swell of her breast. “I— I want you to fuck me, to fill me up.”

“What else?” 

“Uhmmm I don’t know, you always do a good job.”

Kakashi lands a slap on the underside of her ass. 

She yelps and laughs and wiggles closer. “What am I supposed to say! Hey!”

He lands two more and grins before guiding her across his knee by the hair, growling at her gasp of surprise. 

“Do you like this?” Kakashi smacks the swell of her ass cheek and digs his nails in after it. 

“Yes!” She yelps as he repeats the motion on her other cheek. “I love when you bend me over and spank me.”

Kakashi pulls her up again slowly and turns her so she can see herself in the full length mirror by the door, snaking one hand under her panties to roll her clit hard between two fingers, tightening his grip on her hair. 

“How about this? You like when I rub that pretty pussy?”

Sakura moans but scrambles to find the words when he presses against her, cock hardening again against the small of her back. “Yes, I love how you touch me, like you— ahh!!— know exactly what to fucking do.”

“Touch you where?”

“My clit, my— my pussy, my tits, anywhere you want to touch me.” 

“What else?”

“Mmmm when you pull my hair. Kakaaashi!!”

He slows his fingers as her breathing quickens. “I knew that. Do you like to watch yourself?”

“Yes, we should do this more.” She knew he was hot and the sex they had was hot, but she hasn’t seen them both together yet and it’s better than any  _ Icha Icha _ illustration. 

Kakashi chuckles and nibbles at her neck. “Do you want to watch me fuck you now?”

“Ahh— yes! I want you to fuck me now. Fuck me hard.” 

“What will you do?” He slides two fingers against her opening and teases. “What will you do, to make me fuck you,  _ hard _ .” 

“Anything,” she gasps. “Anything you tell me to do.”

“Good answer.” Kakashi releases her, hand withdrawing from her panties, leaving her feeling suspended and cold after the heat of him all around and almost inside her. “Get on all fours and don’t turn around.”

Sakura obeys, panting and mewling and watching his movements in the slim window of the mirror. She watches him strip down to his tight little boxer shorts, stroking himself as he putters around the room, pulling things from drawers. She rolls her eyes, “What are you doing?”

“Do we need to go back to the first lesson,” he muses as he fits on a condom. “That would be such a shame at this point in the evening. I thought you said you’d do anything?”

“I will do anything!”

“Then stop asking questions before I gag you.” She meets his eye in the mirror and wags her tongue like she’s ready for it. “Maybe I’ll gag you anyway.” 

Kakashi approaches from behind, placing a hand over her eyes as he slides against her back. She feels a smooth silicone ball between her lips and the tightening of a buckle at the back of her head.

“You’re really struggling with the communication part of this. I had to torture you to tell me what you want and now you’re just running your mouth whenever I take my cock out of it for more than 2 minutes.” He takes his hand away and she can see herself in the mirror, mouth stretched around a black gag. Kakashi is leaning behind her, massaging his cock between her cheeks and admiring his handiwork. “Plus you just look so cute like that. I can’t wait to tie you up properly.”

Sakura moans and presses back against him.

“Would you like that? To be bound up and fucked? Be my little plaything for a whole day?” She nods, eyes wide and frank, panties rapidly soaking through. He has a way of describing fantasies she never even knew she had before he mentioned it. “Good— tell me yes and no just like that. Do you want me to fuck you now?”

She holds his gaze in the mirror and nods.

“Do you want me to be gentle?”

She shudders, feels the first ripple of ecstasy even though she’s still in her underwear and has barely been touched. She shakes her head slowly, listening to her heart thump in her chest.

Kakashi lines up behind her and grips a handful of pink hair to arch her back, pressing her onto his cock. She cries out and laughs when he slides roughly to hilt inside her. 

“Good.”


	6. Short Skirt, Long Jacket

_chapter contains: very public (sneaky sneaky) sex, dirty talk_

She can barely hear him above the clanging, shuddering music, the shouts of the swirling crowd, the nearly visible reverberations of the amplifiers.

Sakura leans closer until his lips are almost on her ear. He smirks against her, uses the opportunity to lick the tip of his tongue along the lobe even though they’re not planning on playing tonight.

“Is he in you right now,” Genma asks again. She blushes a little and nods. He grins, looks at Kakashi’s impassive face behind her as he taps his foot to the bass line. He winks behind his bandana. Genma rolls his eyes and nibbles her ear one last time before turning away to talk to the girl next to him. “You’re such a perfect little slut, Bubblegum.” 

Under her skirt Kakashi’s cock is hard inside her, rocking her oh so gently with the movement of his leg keeping time. He shifts forward and wraps his arms around her and to the untrained eye he’s just cozying up to the young woman in his lap. Really he’s pushing deeper in, urging her on in one ear.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He massages her stomach with one hand, feeling along one thigh with his other palm. She grips his knee in response and tries not to moan. 

Teasing Shiranui was one thing, but the booth is crowded with his friends. VIP was a strong word for the space—- a few shabby couches on a balcony overlooking the stage with a cooler of free beer. Kakashi had leveraged some undefined relationship with the clubs owner to secure the space and as soon as things got started she understood why.

Leaning together on the railing as the first band took the stage, Kakashi had looked at her with a hint of worry and asked, “Ready?”

“For what?” she’d laughed, enjoying her tipsy high and the thrum of the starting chords vibrated through her feet.

The drums clashed and all at once the milling crowd below seized and threw themselves at each other, creating a whirling pit of bodies and beer cups. 

“That,” he chuckled against her ear and pulled her close by the hip. “Didn’t think you’d want to be in the pit.”

“Nope,” she calls over the noise and gives him a kiss against his throat. 

An hour later and she’s on his lap as the third act sets up, head buzzing from the reverb. Kakashi and Genma are bickering about something and she cuts in without listening to exactly what it is.

“How many more bands are there going to be?” She tries not to pout but Genma’s mischievous smirk at the question gets the better of her. At least Kakashi’s hand toying with her bracelets keeps her from crossing her arms and huffing.

“Jeez, what a brat. Perk up Bubblegum, let me get you a drink.” Genma pinches her knee and peels away towards the cooler.

“You ready to go home?” Kakashi chuckles against her neck. 

“You’re ready to go home.” She slyly shifts her hand to the bulge pressed half beneath her. “If I get up you’re going to poke someone’s eye out.”

“Well you’re the one who wore this skirt.” He nips at her jaw. It was a pleated black skirt that fell halfway down her thigh. With a stretchy black T-shirt and jean jacket, it was the only thing in her closet Ino had deemed cool enough for her to wear that night. “Don’t you own any pants?”

“I do but they all keep mysteriously showing up in the dirty laundry when I haven’t worn them,” she sighs, giving him a squeeze. 

“I like your skirt.”

“I know, you almost didn’t let me leave the house.”

Kakashi growls at the memory of her bent over her kitchen table, skirt flipped up and huffing, “Kakashi we need to go!”

“What am I going to do about this?” He purrs in her ear and covers her hand on his bulge with his palm, twining their fingers together.

Sakura surveys the balcony. It’s well past midnight and for now everyone seems to be walking the thin line between drunk and completely poisoned. Genma’s chatting with a knot of Kurenai’s friends. He winks and tosses Kakashi the two beers in his hand. Genma gestures are the two of them and the girls visibly soften, mouths melting into identical awwws at Kakashi’s foray into monogamy. 

Little do they know… she can’t help but think a little smugly, twinging a little at the tingle of ownership she feels for Genma.

“Friends of yours?” She presses harder, shifting her thighs over his lap. She can feel the outline of the head of his cock against her panties and tightens to torture him a little.

“Thought you weren’t jealous,” he hisses, stilling the roll of her hips with a hand. “Don’t avoid the question— what am I going to do about this rock hard cock you’re teasing.”

She shivers at this and bites her lip. They’re sitting on a broken old easy chair so no one is going to sit right next to them, unless it’s Genma on the sagging loveseat and he doesn’t care. 

The lights go out as the next band takes the stage, a roar of approval rising from the crowd. 

She takes the opportunity to slip a hand under her ass and pull him out of his pants. He hisses behind her as a single white pyrotechnic flame illuminates the stage, nudging her panties aside and pushing in. He stops and squeezes her hips, eyes suddenly wide.

“We didn’t—-“”

Sakura flushes, feeling every inch of him for the first time skin to skin. “Don’t worry about it now.”

“It feels like you were fucking made for me,” he growls before leaning back. As the drums start in, Kakashi follows the beat with a jiggle of his knee, shifting himself ever so slightly inside her. 

“Fuuuck,” she lets herself moan before biting her lip and willing herself to be quiet. Another flash on stage. Genma returns to his seat, one of Kurenai’s friends in tow. He raises a brow at Sakura’s flushed face, the shaky way she raises her beer to her lips.

The music crashes and he mouths something to her.

Then it’s now, and she’s riding Kakashi at a maddeningly slow pace, Genma kissing up and down his new friend's neck until she’s unbuttoned her shirt to her bra. She tries to focus her eyes and look around the balcony. It seems like everyone is either tangled together with someone else or way too drunk to notice. Her eyes track back to Kakashi’s and he grins at her, a hand disappearing up the front of her skirt.

“You never answered my question,” he smirks. “Are you enjoying yourself, Sakura?”

“Yeesss,” she groans through pursed lips. Her head lolls to the side and she catches Genma’s eye. He’s got a hand inside the woman’s bra while she giggles and massages his thigh, eyes closed with her lip nipped between her teeth. He winks and waggles a brow before trailing a kiss after his hand.

“Are you ever going to make fun of me for getting a booth again?” Kakashi purrs in her ear. “Or doubt that you’ll have a good time somewhere with me?”

“Noo,” she promises. She’d done both those things for about a week leading up to the show. 

“Are you going to come before the last song?”

She can’t honestly deny it so she doesn’t bother, she spends the next half an hour trying to keep her eyes from crossing as he rocks in and out of her a few centimeters at a time, drumming the bass line against her thighs.

Finally, the band grinds out a few notes of a certain song and the crowd goes wild. Kakashi leans forward, enveloping her in his arms and resting his cheek against the crown of her head. “Wind those hips for me. Come in front of all these people.”

Sakura bites back a moan and rolls her hips in his lap, forming just barely visible figure eights that make starbursts appear on her eyelids.

“That’s right.” Kakashi’s voice is ragged in her ear. “Fucking— uhh!”

She squeezes around him triumphantly, biting his arm to stop herself from crying out as she feels him jerk and cum inside her. “Hooooooly shiiiit.”

Kakashi grips her arms as her muscles shudder and feather, milking him dry. “Damn.”

“Fuck,” she agrees. The band brings the song to a clashing end and roar goes up for another. 

“How are we getting up,” Kakashi laughs in her ear. They sit through the rest of the song panting and smiling, Kakashi kissing up and down her arms, letting himself soften and slowly slide out. He nestles a kiss against her ear and promises to go and come back from the pharmacy in the morning before she even wakes up, and she extracts a promise for a bagel as well.

The band finally moves to clear the stage and the others in the balcony shuffle downstairs to beat the crowd at the door. Several of them clap Kakashi on the shoulder and thank him. 

Finally it’s just them and Genma and his new friend, watching the crowd drain from the floor below. He draws the girl up to the railing with him and Kakashi lifts Sakura, tucking himself back into his pants and wiping a finger along her wetness. He guides the finger between her lips just as Genma’s girl turns around.

“Uhoh!” she laughs. “Someone’s not making it home tonight.”

Kakashi ties his flannel shirt around his waist as Sakura stands, tugging down the back of her skirt. He chats the girl up as Genma and Sakura fill their pockets with the rest of the beers.

“You come Bubblegum?” Genma says from the side of his mouth. “I heard your dirty little moans.”

“No you didn’t.” She blushes and punches him in the arm. “No way.”

“Ok, then I smelled it,” he growls and then turns to greet the other woman with a sloppy kiss. He breaks away to nod at Kakashi, “We ready, Hatake?” 

“Yup.” Kakashi leads them down a back stairway to an alley. Genma lights two cigarettes and hands the other to Sakura.

“You look like you need it,” he says wolfishly.

“Is this your first show?” The girl finally introduced herself as Mai. She snags the cig from Genma’s mouth. “Did you like it! It’s kind of an acquired taste.”

“No, I liked it.” She feels Kakashi snake an arm around her shoulders as he calls out to Asuma and Yamato, waving them over. “I really liked it.” 


	7. Group Sext

_chapter contains: sexting, oral sex_

  
Sakura’s phone is face down on her desk. She can’t even pick it up to mute notifications or turn it off, it bings and buzzes so frequently. Collecting in her inbox is an onslaught of smutty messages from her boyfriend and their sometimes third. Who happens to be his best friend. Who happens to be the number two most annoying pervert on earth. 

Her boyfriend being number one.

She steels herself and grabs up the phone with a huff. Shizune looks up from the other side of the office but goes about her work.

_Are you two in the same place right now???_ She interrupts the elaborate scenario they’ve been weaving. She doesn’t bother to read all 130 missed texts but she gets the gist—- the two of them are horny and probably high and have all sorts of plans of what they’d like to do to her.

_Then Hatake can lick it all off while I get you ready for round_ 4, Genma finishes his thought. _No, I’m at my house. Y do you want us to be?_

_Such a pervert Sakura_ Kakashi adds. _You just want us to be sitting on a couch together stroking each other’s cocks._

_Lol ik that’s what you guys do all day anyway_. Sakura bites her lip and shifts in her seat. The image of Kakashi and Genma kissing slowly side by side, their hands working in each other’s laps, makes the blood pump to her thighs. _Ur the ones sending me an entire Danielle Steele novel!! I’m trying 2 work_

_Thinking about us jerking each other off at work? You’re really kinky Bubblegum!_

Sakura blushes a little and looks around. Shizune is still typing dully at her paperwork.

_Can I get some pics please?_

Genma sends one with the outline of his cock pressing against his sweatpants. Kakashi responds with one of him holding down the bulge in his jeans.

She responds with a wall of heart eye emojis.

_I’m a lucky gal_

_So u think we just sit around rubbing our cocks thinking of u?_ Kakashi presses. _What else do we do_

Sakura bites her lip. Until now things have been pretty clear— Genma likes fucking Sakura, Kakashi likes to fuck Sakura while Genma fucks her too. And vice versa. They were more comfortable with each other than she’d expected, and they certainly took mutual joy in torturing her in and out of the bedroom. But so far the two of them hadn’t really touched each other too much. She’d seen Kakashi pull him in for a kiss during an especially intense session, and Genma liked to grab his friend by the hair to press his face against Sakura’s core when he was eating her. She still has a hard time imagining them fucking on their own. Well, not a hard time _imagining_ it, but a hard time seeing them actually doing it.

_I’m guessing like drink beer, listen to shitty music, suck eachothers dicks and pretend that it’s me?_

Not totally unbidden the image of Genma between Kakashi’s thighs, the endless stream snarky little comments getting choked out by her boyfriends cock pops into her mind. She bolts from her seat, muttering something about needing the bathroom. 

_Hmmm an interesting scene_ Kakashi writes.

_I fucked Hatake's mouth while you were still in braces._

_Stop reminding her how old we are. Sakura are you hiding in the bathroom because your panties are wet?_

_Without really thinking she reaches down to feel_. She doesn’t question how Kakashi seemingly reads her mind on a daily basis. _Yes. I might have to just take them off_

_Do it now_ , Kakashi orders.

_And send a pic_ , Genma seconds.

Dutifully, Sakura slips them off under her skirt and holds them up to take a picture.

_Can’t see them_ , he whines. _Put them in your mouth_

_and take your tits out so we can see them too._

Sakura sighs and unbuttons her blouse, pulling her breasts out over her undershirt. She folds the panties into her mouth, they taste musky and salty and sweet and she feels the coil of desire tighten inside her.

Sakura flips the camera the bird and sends the picture. A few months ago she would have probably died of embarrassment sexting at work. But it’s a slow day of paperwork and Tsunade is away and to be honest this new dynamic is driving her out of her mind, just thinking of all the configurations they can create. A leering little voice in the back of her head wonders if Yamato has also played their little games before.

_So fucking hot_. Genma sends with a panting face. _How’d you get such a gorgeous kinky little freak Kakashi_

_No idea_

_Thanks for sharing_

_I’m right here guys._ She laughs and sends a waving hand. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention. Genma seemed fine to just come and go, literally and figuratively. They could hang out all day as friends, fuck that night for hours, and the next morning go right back to normal. She wondered how long it would last, selfishly thinking if Genma ever got a real girlfriend it would be over. Unless…

_You like it,_ Kakashi teases.

In their private text he writes, _do u really not care if I fuck shiranui without u?_

_Hypothetically or actually?_ She tucks herself back into her work clothes, stuffing the panties into her pocket. 

_Both._

Sakura hums. She doesn’t want things to get complicated, but it’s true they’ve known each other a lot longer than she’s known either of them. If anyone has claim on Kakashi it would be Genma. She rubs her forehead. She hadn’t really thought about how she felt about it.

She must be taking too long because Kakashi prompts, _u DID kiss him first remember_

_When am I going to live that down. It was your fault anyway_. She knows he’s just teasing. _No, I don’t care. I want video tho_

_New rule_ , Kakashi writes in their group. _Fucking is allowed if the third person is not available._

_Wow I must be your guys whole sex life,_ jeers Genma. Kakashi responds with a picture that proves the contrary.

_Damn I’m so hot_ , Sakura answers. _I take it back u 2 are the lucky ones_

_We know_ , they respond together. 

_U can fuck but I want video_ , she says. _Now let me get back to work_.

The group chat is quiet for the rest of the day. In the afternoon she gets a video message but blushes and puts her phone away without watching it. Her friends group chat is sending back and forth their favorite animal memes and she marvels again at the many many uses for the same technology. 

At 5 Shizune packs up her stuff and waves goodbye. Sakura locks the door behind her and pulls up the video. The still image is blurry, pinkish shadows and black cloth. She mutes her phone and presses play.

Genma is on his knees, smirking and glassy eyed. She turns up the volume just a bit to hear what he’s saying.

“Take one,” he laughs. “For Bubblegum-san. Hatake’s floor is disgusting.”

“That’s why I always just bend her over,” Kakashi muses behind the camera.

“That’s why we fuck in my living room,” Sakura snorts in the empty office. 

She watches Kakashi’s hand ease his cock from his boxers. It’s hard as a rock and he slaps it playfully against Genma’s cheek. The other man scowls but tries to catch the tip with his tongue without turning his head. “We flipped a coin.”

“It was rigged,” Genma complains.

“Shhhh,” her boyfriend admonishes and then pushes into his friends mouth. Genma’s eyes go wide as he lips stretch around Kakashi’s thickness, but soon he finds a quick rhythm, pumping his mouth nearly to the end of his shaft. Kakashi hisses and Genma smirks up at the camera. “Don’t worry sweetie he’s not as good as you.”

Genma gives a muffled Hey! And redoubles his efforts. She hears Kakashi’s disembodied groans, watches him twist Genma’s hair in his fist. She feels the panties still in her pocket and absentmindedly presses them to her nose. The smell of sex amplifies the wet noises and moans coming from her phone. She’s torn between watching the rest of the video and rushing home to join them. 

Sakura returns to her desk where she can watch the door in case someone comes knocking. She can tell from the tight gasps and Genma’s smug look that Kakashi is close. She wonders if he’d taken his mask off. Kakashi’s face when he finally unravels is a masterpiece, cheeks flushed, eyes closed, mouth ajar, impossibly handsome face both pleased and pained.

In the video Kakashi grunts and his hips jerk, eliciting a muffled cough from Genma as the tip undoubtedly hits his soft palate. Kakashi laughs and helps out with a few strokes of his hand as he empties into his friend's mouth. Genma gives a few more firm sucks and slides off with a wet pop. He licks his lips, a little line of cum dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

“Hmph.” Genma pouts and wipes his cheek on Kakashi’s jeans.

“Aww what’s wrong, you wanted a facial?” 

“Shut up.” Genma rises from his position and flops onto the couch. There’s a few seconds of just their knees knocking together as the two bicker about how to turn the camera around. Finally it flips and she can see Kakashi, barefaced with a blissed out grin, his arm around Genma’s shoulders, the brunets lips swollen from exertion. They both wave at the camera.

“Come home!” Genma laughs. “Hurry up, we want to fuck you.”

“Yes and you need to teach Genma how to not use his teeth.”

“He’s lying, you know I give the best head.”

“Just hurry up or we’re going to start without you.” The video ends with them wiggling their tongues at each other like they’re furiously making out.

Sakura responds. _I think I ruined my desk chair. Coming home now._

She almost runs, mind spinning fantasies about what she’ll find at Kakashi’s house. She’d read enough shonen-ai to fuel a year's worth of little videos.

To her chagrin, when she gets home there’s already another threesome gathered in the front. Asuma, Yamato, and Kakashi are putting together some complicated piece of gym equipment. She tries to hide her disappointment.

“Yo,” Kakashi leaves his work to greet her with a kiss. She waves hello to his friends as she slips her panties into his back pocket just out of their sight.

“Don’t use that as an oil rag,” she tuts. “Where’s the other one?”

“Napping. He had a busy afternoon.” Kakashi smirks, then says a little louder. “You can shower here if your tubs still backed up.” 

“Thanks,” she says brightly, returning the twinkling , conspiratorial look. “I think I will.”

Inside she finds Genma asleep on the couch, one hand thrown over his head, the other rubbing a patch of pleasure trail showing above his belt. She gets a beer from the fridge, drinks a bit and then presses the cold can against his cheek. Genma snaps awake, hand flying to rest on her calf as he realizes who woke him.

“The fuck??”

“Hey,” she says sweetly, indicating towards the bathroom. “Want to flip a coin?” 


	8. Interlude

_ chapter contains: fluff, extremely light petting _

  
Kakashi opens the door just in time for the two women to fall into the house. They laugh in a pile at his feet as Shikamaru comes up the front stairs.

“Yo.” 

Shika nods in response.

“What happened here?” Ino and Sakura help themselves shakily to their feet, still giggling.

“They won trivia night,” Shikamaru sighs. “And the prize was a bucket of sangria.”

“A bucket?” 

Sakura steadies herself by wrapping both arms around him and fixed him with a bleary eyed pout. “Yeeesss, don’t make fun of me Kashi!”

“No, darling, of course,” he coos as Shikamaru hefts Ino over his shoulder. She yelps but doesn’t resist. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Night,” Shika yawns and heads down the walkway. 

“Byeeeee,” yells Ino, draped over Shikamaru’s back. “We won!!! I love you!”

“Nighhhttt,” Sakura calls, jumping into Kakashi’s arms. “ Take me to bed.”

Kakashi deposits her on her comforter and takes off her heels, massaging the instep of her feet. She moans and nestles down.

“I’m getting you a glass of water and an Advil before you pass out.”

“Nooo, I didn’t mean tuck me in, I meant fuck me!” Sakura holds out her arms and he slides between them with a sigh, taking her sloppy, wine sweet kisses. 

“Not tonight,” he chuckles. “You’re hammered.”

“But we have—“ The rest of the thought is muffled by another kiss. “Don’ distract me! We have drunk sex all the time.”

“When we’re  _ both _ drunk,” he chuckles, tracing her pout with his thumb. 

“Then catch up,” growls Sakura, hands dancing along his stomach. 

“Not only would it be impossible to catch up with you at this point.” Kakashi rolls her beneath him, gently pinning her arms beside her. “But that’s not how it works. I don’t want to start anything when you’re not in your right mind and I am.”

“But you’re being frisky,” she moans, nipping at his arms. “Feel how wet I am?”

Kakashi growls and shakes his head, gives her a last pressing kiss before peeling away. “I can’t help it. You look so fucking sexy all dolled up.”

Sakura laughs and shifts to better model the little white shorts and cherry colored blouse she’d worn that night, the one that showed the full sweep of skin from shoulder to shoulder. She’s wearing a shimmer of makeup and some heady perfume Tsunade had given her that makes his mind swim. 

He sighs and slips a hand up the leg of one of her shorts. She is indeed soaked.

“If you drink a glass of water and take an Advil,” he promises, giving a final caress before drawing away. “I’ll make you cum.”

When he comes back she’s shimmied out of her skirt and blouse and tossed them across the room. She looks like a pink and yellow confection in her mismatched underwear. Kakashi shakes away the naughty thoughts collecting in his head. She’s drunk, he’s not. It’s not that difficult of a concept. 

Their particular flavor of sex requires presence and communication, and even when they’re both wasted he never gets too kinky and always let her lead the way. With her inhibitions just a little lowered, Sakura doesn’t need a toy or a command or really much reason to initiate.

“Sit up,” he demands softly, handing her the water and placing the Advil in her upturned palm. “Find something for us to watch.”

He digs around for a t-shirt for her while she sips and scrolls through Netflix. He hears the clink of the glass being put on the nightstand as the first notes of the theme song for their go-to mindless watch. He knows she’s seen every episode about twenty times— it’s just white noise to fall asleep to anyway.

Kakashi unhooks her bra and she wriggles it off with a giggle, raising her arms without being asked so he can drop the T-shirt over her head. She snuggles under the blanket and Kakashi slides in behind her, spooning against her back and draping one arm over her. He traces light circles over her stomach, fingertips grazing the top of her panties and the underside of her tits but never quite applying pressure where she wants it most.

“Kaaaasshi,” she yawns. “I drank all my water.”

“I see that,” he chuckles against her hair.

“You promised.”

“I guess I did.” 

Sakura slips onto her back and kisses along the underside of his jaw while Kakashi teases his fingers over the lacy front of her panties. Her content little mewls and sighs mingle with the canned laughtrack on the screen, and she’s asleep before he even slides a fingertip under her waistband.

Kakashi smiles down at her, snoring slightly, mouth open, arms flung above her head in cartoonish surrender. He closes the computer and kisses her cheek. Sakura shifts to curl her back against him and makes a little noise of contentment. 

“Goodnight, my love,” he purrs against the crown of her head and falls asleep with his hands warming against her stomach. 


	9. Tied Up

_chapter contains: rope bondage, edging/orgasm denial, whatever the kinky term is for sharing very nicely with your friend_

  
She hears the door click, smells the unmistakable scent of watermelon gum. 

Sakura feels the faint scratch of the key running up her leg as the shadow barely visible through the blindfold draws closer. Whoever it is lays biting, licking, watermelon sugar kisses up her chest until it lands on the gag in her mouth, rolling her lips between their teeth.

“There you are, Bubblegum,” Genma purrs, fingertips running appreciatively over the thin nylon ropes around her wound around wrists and knotted artfully over her chest and thighs and ankles. “Mean old Hatake tied you up so you couldn’t come to the party, huh?”

She  _ hmphs _ against the gag and twists in her restraints as he smoothes a palm down her stomach. He hisses as his eyes and fingertips find her bare folds. 

“Now I see why.” Sakura moans as he presses a kiss just above the hood of her clit, tongue giving a mischievous lick across the newly smooth skin. “You got a haircut.”

She sighs and tries to catch him between her thighs but he draws away with a laugh. Genma settles beside her on the bed and pulls away the blindfold, leaving a quick peck on her forehead. 

“You had to know he was going to lose his mind over a close shave like this.” He drags a finger lazily up her thigh, circling her clit before slipping deeper to tease her. “He’s such a fucking pervert.” 

Sakura moans and his eyes light up. 

“But maybe you are too.” Genma’s other hand palms her breast, pulling back the nylon chord and examining the red marks already pressed into the pale skin. “He said I could fuck you if I didn’t take anything off. But I like to see those eyes when I come. You won’t tell him, will you Bubblegum?”

She shakes her head, mesmerized by the dark determination painted on his face. Kakashi doesn’t like to be disobeyed in matters of sex, even by Genma. 

“Good.” Genma moves between her legs, hard bulge rubbing against her bound thighs through his jeans. “He didn’t leave me much to play with, having you all gagged and bound up. Guess this pretty pussy’s the star of the show.”

He lands a soft slap against her folds and she yelps. He lands two more and teases her with his tongue.

“I dunno,” he muses, going for another lick. “I like the pink curls. Makes me feel like I’m going down on a stick of cotton candy.”

She tenses her thighs around his head, the only recourse she really has all tied up like this, and Genma laughs.

He’s totally right. Sakura had thought  _ she _ was getting one over on Kakashi when she’d guided his hand down the waist of her jeans a few hours before. She’d shaved on a whim— she wasn’t one to get waxed or fastidiously groom and Kakashi didn’t care either way. A few weeks before he’d made some off hand comment while they were fooling around, wondering what she’d look like totally bare.

Instead of losing coherence and eating her out on the kitchen floor, which is what she’d expected him to do, Kakashi had picked her up by the waist and tossed her onto his bed. Then he’d stripped her down and laced her into a complicated shibari suit in record time.

“Kakaaaashi,” she’d laughed, thinking he’d fuck her quick and then take it all off once she reminded him. “You have people coming over!”

Kakashi had growled and tugged gently at the rope, making her back arch and the rope slide oh-so painfully, teasingly over her most sensitive places. “You’re right. I’ll just have to keep you in here and lock the door. Would you like that? To lie here like my little fuck toy for me to come play with whenever I feel like it tonight?”

A hot ache bloomed in her thighs and she’d nodded without a second thought. Once again Kakashi had seemingly stumbled on another kink she’d never known she wanted. 

“Good.” He’d looked  _ giddy _ , rolling his full lower lip in between his teeth. “Good. You just be a good girl and lie here, and I’ll come fuck you when I feel like it.” 

Then Kakashi had fed her a sip of water from the glass on the bed and fitted on a blindfold. He checked that there was nothing overly tight or putting pressure on her joints or arteries, buried his hand in her hair and asked nervously if she was sure.

“This is… more than we’ve done. Much more,” he murmured in her ear. “Tell me if you want me to call it.”

“I want to do this,” she gasped. “If you’ll fuck me once before you go.”

Kakashi chuckled, certain he wasn’t pushing anything unwanted. “No way. That’s the big finale. I’ll use your mouth, though.”

After he was done, he’d kissed away the last traces of cum on her chin and cheeks and put in the gag before taking his leave with a last pinch of her nipple. She heard the door lock behind him and wondered hazily when Kakashi had put a lock on his bedroom. 

She wasn’t totally sure how long she’d laid there the first time. The rope formation Kakashi had braided over her body would tease against her if she shifted just right, and by the time he returned she was flushed and writhing. He’d tortured her with his tongue until she  _ almost _ came, unable to see or speak or do anything but thrash and moan against the gag in her mouth. When she was about to topple into the white heat of an orgasm he’d pulled away chuckling and left the room.

Kakashi had repeated this act several more times. The last time he’d almost broken, getting so far as to rub the blunt head of his bare cock up and down her folds and against her clit. Every sensation was ten-thousand fold behind the bandana over her eyes, and she’d moaned hard enough to break his reverie. He’d hissed and withdrawn from the room without a word, leaving her writhing and sobbing for more on the bed. 

And now he’d sent in Genma, a move almost certainly designed to torture her further. 

Genma was a prolific shit talker, particularly when it came to foreplay, and the only way to shut him up was to put something in his mouth, or encourage him to put something in yours. 

“You’re not missing anything out there,” Genma muses between long, slow licks. He watches her expression with glee, following the instructions of the twitch of her brows to tease her more. “Same as every night. Except for this. This is…. this is beyond, Bubblegum.  _ Mmmmmmm _ .”

His moan against her clit makes her buck against him and he redoubles the long, swirling licks over her smooth folds.

“He hasn’t let you come yet, has he?” Sakura shakes her head, eyes stretched wide at the hint of promise behind his smirk. “So mean. You’re lucky you have me to watch out for you or Hatake would have you tied up like this 24/7.”

Sakura's expression melts and she nods in agreement, caresses his cheek with her thigh. She  _ does _ feel lucky to have him, this willing, kinky conspirator and more importantly, a good friend. 

Genma smiles, gently kisses a patch along the reddened skin there. 

“Thanks, Bubblegum. I like you too. Now I’m going to savagely fuck you while you try not to scream too loud.”

She giggles as he pushes her legs over her by the ankle, one hand holding her feet above her while the other undoes his belt and pulls himself free.

“See you’ve already got me hard and dripping.” Genma draws a line down her thigh with the weeping head of his cock. “You don’t even have to do anything. I swear the two of you are going to be the death of me.”

She giggles again and he tugs on the ropes crisscrossing her stomach. “You think it’s funny? To torture poor Shiranui? With that gorgeous, talented fucking pussy?”

He teases a finger along her and chuckles at the whimpering moan that strains against the gag in her mouth. “I guess Hatake  _ is _ a good friend. Letting me have the firstround. I can tell you haven’t been fucked yet, have you.”

She shakes her head, breath catching in her chest. Sakura can feel the heat of his cock near her opening, can practically sense its presence and its driving her wild not to be able to sink down onto it. Genma has the floor and he won’t give it up easily.

“What a sadist.” Genma kisses the soft instep of her foot and down her ankle. “What a masochist. I wouldn’t be able to resist you like this.”

He presses her legs together so they stroke his cock as he rocks his hips. She can see the wet head emerge and disappear just above her knees and even after hours bound on the bed, she feels her tongue straining to lick it clean. 

_ Maybe you really  _ ARE _ a perfect little slut _ , the voice in her head muses, not unkindly.  _ Just like they’re always telling you _ .

“When he  _ mmmmm _ told me you were in here and handed me the key I thought you just didn’t want to hang out tonight.” He quickens his pace and she starts to worry he isn’t going to fuck her either. “I didn’t know you were going to be wrapped up like a little birthday present for me to fuck.”

She rolls her eyes. Who fucks a birthday present?

Genma slaps her ass hard. He’s been taking lessons from Kakashi. “I saw that.”

“Ok maybe not a birthday present.” Genma withdraws his cock and lifts her hips, resting the tip against her thumping clit. “Whatever. Something sexy. I’m losing my cool here. You look out _ standing _ Bubblegum.” 

She whimpers and looks pleadingly from his cock against her up to his eyes and back again. He groans and grins and produces a condom from his pocket.

“Damn.” He strokes himself and fits on the rubber, staring hungrily down at her. “It’s almost enough to just look at you.”

With this he plunges into her, laughing and gasping at her tight grip and the muffled cry she sobs into the gag. 

“Fuck yes,” Genma exhalts, wasting no time on slow and steady, skips right to a punishing pace. “You know what Hatake told me?”

Sakura shakes her head and rides, the motion of his hips, the wave of aching pleasure coiling up her body, the huff and moan of his breath. After being blindfolded for hours she drinks every inch of him. His shirt is hitched up over his stomach, jeans pushed down to his knees so she can see just the swell of his ass reflected in the mirror on the door.. He grits his teeth like he’s grinding an invisible toothpick between his incisors, puffing curses and prayers against her calf as he works his hips. She giggles and lets herself be shaken, controlled, fucked.

“I probably—uh!— shouldn’t tell you,” he teases, pausing the movement of his hips and letting her rock against him. 

Sakura growls and tugs his ear with her toes. Even in the most insane, debauched, sex soaked moments he’s just so  _ annoying _ . 

“You know  _ hnnnnn _ —- fuck! just like that!—“ His eyes roll back and he gasps for air as she pushes herself down around him. “You just can’t give up that control can you Bubblegum? Even when you’re tied up. Don’t try and distract me.”

Genma pushes her legs roughly to one side and she cries out at the new angle he’s pressing into her. He grabs the ropes on her chest and back, using them as leverage to slam her onto him again and again. 

“You want to hear what Hatake said or not? Huh?” He leans down to nip at her chest and trail biting kisses up her throat. “I’ll tell you. If you do one thing.” 

She sobs against the gag and tightens around his cock, staring defiantly back up at him. 

“I want you to fucking come  _ just _ for  _ me _ ,” he growls, a dark and territorial tone she’s never heard from him before. “Can you do that Bubblegum?”

She nods, release already spinning hot and quaking in her stomach, and she lets her conscious mind fall away— the pique of elicit satisfaction at the hungry way he’s claiming her, her burning curiosity at what instructions Kakashi had given him, the room, the gag, the bindings. Until all they are are two bodies sliding against each other, and the only really important thing is that Genma keeps fucking her, rough and ruthless, until she obeys him.

He laughs as he feels her snap beneath him, kissing and licking the gag in her mouth like it’s her open lips. He cums shortly after, bucking his hips to pump the last of his load as he laughs. 

“Excellent job,” Genma groans, kissing her cheeks and forehead. “You always know how to please.”

While she’s regaining coherence he takes out her gag and holds the glass of water to her lips. She sighs appreciatively and he chuckles. When she’s done he replaces the gag before she can say anything and fixes the blindfold over her eyes, giving her one last wink.

“Thanks for the ride, Bubblegum.” He runs his hands over her one last time, tugging and testing the ropes. “We should definitely do this again.”

Sakura hums in annoyance and tries to prod him with a knee. He still hadn’t told her what Kakashi had said.

“Am I forgetting something?” Sakura gasps as she feels his tongue dart between her thighs. Genma moans against her clit, rolling it between his lips, sliding his tongue down to press into her. Soon she’s panting again and just as a coil of pressure begins to build in her hips he pulls away with a slurp. “God, I’m such a tease. I’ve completely forgotten.”

Sakura moans and writhes, trying to fruitlessly today fulfill the ache at her center. She feels his hand on her stomach, steadying her movements. Genma nips at the delicate skin under her breasts and sighs.

“Damn. I just can’t say no to you.” He kisses his way up her neck and nestles in next to her ear, watermelon sugar mixed with musk lingering on his tongue. “He said he tied you up in here to stop himself from fucking you to pieces on the spot.”

She whimpers, knowing that Kakashi doesn’t exaggerate. Genma nibbles her ear and laughs softly. “I think you’re in for a long night, sweetheart.” 

Sakura sighs and pouts around the gag as he pulls away without another word. The door closes and locks behind him. She lies there panting, thinking, anticipating, moving one shiver at a time towards an orgasm Kakashi has yet to agree to give her. She can hear the party sounds crescendo outside and she knows it must be past midnight.

Her heart stutters when the door opens again, and her thighs clench at the waft of sandalwood that comes with the turning of the lock. Her body goes hot and tingling, she feels every prickling cell in her body hold its breath.

She follows the sound of footsteps to the bed, the pressure next to her as he sits close by. A feather-light touch of fingertips dance along the web of rope on her chest and thighs, pausing to brush over the swell between her legs. Kakashi clicks his tongue and sighs.

“All red,” he purrs, ghosting a kiss over the sensitive skin. She gasps as at contact, at the unfamiliar chafe. “I should have known he wouldn’t know how to treat a fresh shave properly.”

There’s the sound of a drawer opening and a cap being popped, and then she gasps as a cold swirl of lotion collects on her skin. He works it over her, massaging down her inner thigh. Sakura moans and wiggles, like her body can’t decide if it wants to retreat from the cold or press into his touch. The cap and the drawer close, she huffs unevenly at the absence of his fingertips. 

“Are you sore anywhere, darling? Anything uncomfortable? Losing feeling?” Sakura shakes her head. “Good.”

He removes the gag from her mouth and brings the glass of water to her lips. “Drink the rest. I don’t want you to get dehydrated.” 

Sakura gulps down the rest of the glass, enjoying the cool trickle that runs down her chin and over her flushed throat and chest. When she’s done, he presses a hard, rough kiss against her mouth before replacing the gag against her whimper.

Kakashi’s fingers dance down the ropes crisscrossing her breasts and stomach and hook in the strands that cage her thighs.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, just nod yes or no. And don’t lie, you know I can practically read your mind by now.” He teases a fingertip over her clit. “But you’ll be rewarded for correct answers.”

Sakura bobs her head and goes still. 

“Good. Did you like waiting in here for me tonight? Does it turn you on?”

She nods and gasps when she feels a finger slip inside her.

“Did Shiranui annoy you?” 

She nods and he pumps the finger inside her and swirls his tongue around her clit. Sakura yelps and moans and presses her hips to meet his mouth but he’s already pulled away. 

“Did he make you come around his thick cock like I asked him to?”

She remembers Genma’s growled command, to come  _ just for him _ , and nods. Kakashi adds another finger and sets a slow, maddening rhythm with a pivot of his wrist.

“He took the blindfold off didn’t he.”

She hesitates, and is admonished with a bite to her breast. 

“Did he take off the blindfold Sakura.”

She nods quickly.  _ Sorry, Genma _ , she thinks, the image of him bent over Kakashi’s knee adding to her arousal. 

Kakashi sighs. “I knew he would. I just sent him in here to torture you anyway. All that talking. And you love to snap back, don't you darling.” 

She  _ hmpphs _ and pouts again around the gag. 

“And to torture me.” He kisses just below her lips. “Last question… did he tell you why I tied you up tonight? Did he tease you? Did he fill your mind up with dirty thoughts about what I was going to do with you when I couldn’t resist the thought of you any more.”

Slowly, Sakura nods her head. She feels Kakashi’s uneven breath ghosting along her body, his teeth nipping at the ropes binding her.

“I’ve been practically dripping all night.” His voice is hard and barely under control. “ I wanted to destroy you as soon as I felt you shaved smooth. I would have fucked you all night and not even bothered to tell everyone to go home. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be opened up and fucked hard in front of a whole crowd?”

She whimpers and thinks that yes, she might actually really like that theoretically. 

“But I’m a little selfish I guess. I wanted to draw it out. Torture myself a little.” He laughs as she rolls her eyes under the blindfold. “I know you just rolled your eyes at me. But I’m torturing myself more than I’m torturing you. To walk around all night, knowing you look like  _ this _ in here, moaning like a little slut and begging to be fucked. And to watch Shiranui walk out of here looking so satisfied, knowing he’d pounded you until you came. It was almost too much. I had to force myself to talk to Gai all night to keep from walking around with a hard on.”

She laughs and feels his grin against her stomach. 

He slips a third finger inside her and she cries out at being stretched wide. “So you see how I was really just teasing myself until I couldn’t take it anymore. And now here I am.”

He withdraws his fingers, shushing her groan of protest, she feels him shift between her thighs. Her heart beats double time in anticipation and she feels a rush of pleasure mingled with a pleasant uncertainty. She’s bound and gagged and Kakashi is liable to do just about anything. 

He spreads her legs as wide as they’ll go in the rig and sighs appreciatively, almost relieved. “And now we can really play.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Rope bondage, especially something long-term like this scene, is NO JOKE. This is obviously a bit of fantasy where we all agree Kakashi is an expert 😂
> 
> But you can be seriously hurt if all partners involved don’t know what they’re doing so please please please do your research and make sure both/all of you know safety practices and always have a pair of scissors on hand to cut a rope if need be!


	10. Caught

_ chapter contains: voyeurism, “hand stuff” as Kakashi would say  _

  
She catches them the first time about 2 weeks after they move into the new apartment. She comes home early one afternoon and hears wet kisses and moans coming from the extra bedroom they’d turned into an office for Kakashi.

It’s not really  _ catching _ anyone. By now they’d all accepted the premise that whoever was around and interested was fair game. Kakashi had even left a very specific set of instructions the last time he’d gone out of town on business. Genma had followed them to a T, then fucked her the rest of the week in his wild, teasing way so that when Kakashi came home she could barely walk. In turn she’d chosen a few toys from Kakashi’s closet to teach them both a lesson. 

Through the crack in the door, she can see her boyfriend stretched out on the couch, Genma leaning over him. They’re making out, slow but furious,  jeans unzipped but still clinging to their hips. She stifles a moan. It’s almost exactly how she’s imagined them in their college days.   


If they hear her they don’t show it, and she fits a knuckle between her teeth to stop herself from from gasping when Genma hungrily pulls Kakashi’s length free from his boxers before releasing his own. Her breath catches when he palms both of their still stiffening erections in one hand and dribbles a line spit onto their heads pressed together in his hand. Kakashi hisses and chuckles and curls a hand around Genma’s throat. His friend responds with some muttered snark she can’t hear and Kakashi flexes his fingers against the skin stretched taut over his Adam’s apple, eliciting a warning growl. 

Genma begins to stroke them both, straining against Kakashi’s palm to nip at his mouth. Sakura’s hand floats to her waistband of its own accord as their breath turns ragged.

“Fuck,” Kakashi moans and she shivers, her eyes darting from the glistening cocks in Genma’s hand to her boyfriends hand on his throat to Kakashi’s lip pinched between his canines. She covers her own mouth as her fingers find their way to her clit through her lace panties. It couldn’t be a more perfect scene if she’d directed it herself.  _ Maybe another time _ , she thinks vaguely, trying to keep her own breathing even. 

But, fuck. They look too good. Her mind reels as Genma picks up the pace, unable to decide if she’d rather see him cum all over Kakashi’s face or fuck his mouth or flip him over and take him from behind. She gasps a little and presses harder with the hand over her mouth. It wasn’t every day you wished someone would dominate your boyfriend and fuck him on his hands and knees. She thinks she and Genma may have a tantalizing alliance on their hands when it comes to giving Kakashi a taste of his own medicine.

“Just like old times,” Genma laughs hoarsely. “Where do you want this load, Hatake?”

“What—uhnn—- are you talking about,” Kakashi gasps, hips bucking against the man above him. “First person to cum is the  _ loser. _ ”

“Ok then I’m about to  _ lose _ all over that ugly face.” Genma sinks a knee deep between Kakashi’s legs, pressing against the outline of his balls. Kakashi lets out a strangled groan and shifts his hand from Genma’s throat to the back of his head, yanking him down to hold him just out of reach of a kiss.

“Be nice,” Kakashi admonishes in a silky tone, full of salacious promise that is usually enough to make Sakura wet. Standing outside in the darkened hallway, watching them through a crack in the door, it almost makes her come. “And I’ll let you keep fucking my girlfriend.”

“Ha!” Genma slows his hand, grinning at the pained expression it brings to Kakashi’s face just a few inches from his own. “As if  _ you’re _ letting  _ me _ . You couldn’t keep Bubblegum out of my lap if you tried.”

“I’m the one who suggested you in the first place,” smirks Kakashi, leaning up to give him a biting kiss. He moans again when Genma tightens his fist. “You owe me a thank you.”

“Who else would you bring in—- Yamato? Too big a cock, too little confidence.” Genma wrestles free from Kakashi’s grip in his hair and rises up, pistoning his hips so they’re rubbing slickly against each other in his loose fist. A pearl of precum shines on the tips of each of their lengths. She fights the urge to burst into the room and lick them clean, focusing on the rapid rise and fall of Kakashi’s chest, his dilated pupils staring hungrily up at his friend. “Admit it, you finally found your freaky match and now you need help keeping her satisfied.”

Sakura’s wrist stutters and she nibbles at her lip. Was it true? She hadn’t considered herself a particularly kinky person until she’d met Kakashi. But things had escalated quickly. Maybe she’d wanted to be fucked on the balcony of a metal show and between two best friends and tied up in red rope this whole time and just hadn’t known how to ask for it. 

She feels the heat build on her neck and chest and thighs. It doesn’t matter who was kinkier than who. If this little scene was any indication they were all benefitting from the arrangement. 

“Shut up and cum,” Kakashi growls, wrapping his hand around Genma’s and jerking them both faster. “Then I’ll show you who's freaky.”

“It’s so much better when you’re angry,” Genma teases. “Lift up your shirt.”

To Sakura’s surprise Kakashi complies, tucking the hem between his teeth to hold it back just as Genma starts to pump glistening strings of cum onto his stomach. 

“Fuck!” Kakashi laughs and releases too, Genma aiming the stream to mingle with his own on Kakashi’s abs. It drips in rivulets down his abs and pools in his bellybutton. The room fills with the telltale salty smell of cum and he swirls a fingertip in the liquid pooling on Kakashi’s stomach and guides it to the other man’s lips. Sakura’s thighs shake and she topples after them watching her boyfriend suck Genma’s finger clean. Still panting, she wipes her palm on her thigh and fixes her skirt, still careful not to give her position away. 

“Who's the loser now,” Genma laughs breathlessly, eking out the last drops from both their cocks before drying his hand on Kakashi’s thigh. 

“Still you.” Kakashi helps himself to another taste and a lusty smirk curls over Sakura’s lips in the dark. 

She clears her throat loud enough to be heard and opens the door. Kakashi looks a little stunned, a little embarrassed to be found pinned unceremoniously under their third. Genma, looking positively gleeful, winks lasciviously as she undos her top button. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” she says haughtily, gesturing at the sticky pool on Kakashi’s stomach. She’s already closing the distance between them, shedding her blouse on the way. Both men grin and reach out to her, hands smoothing along her arms and shoulders as she slips to her knees. Kakashi coos and tucks her hair behind her ear, Genma unclasps her bra and tugs it away. She looks up at them innocently as her tongue dips down to take the first lick of their swirled release. “Is all this for me?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay—- honestly I just didn’t know how to follow up that last chapter 🥵 sometimes I set the kink bar too high and I gotta go back to the drawing board🤪


	11. Be Here in the Morning

_ chapter contains: lazy morning sex, excessive fluff _

The night they move into the new apartment, Kakashi spins an elaborate fantasy. They’ve sent everyone home, having finally gotten the AC plugged in and the boxes inside and the bedframe situated. Sakura had dismissed Naruto and Hinata, promising there would be a pizza waiting for them at home. Even Genma had taken his leave. 

“This is why I’m the third and  _ not _ the boyfriend,” he’d said with a grin before departing. “All of the sex, none of the chores.” 

At least he’d helped with the mattress. Kakashi’s, of course. It really was very nice. 

They’d spent the night unpacking dishes and moving furniture and putting together a set of shelves for the bathroom, all the while Kakashi describing his plan to fuck her in every room in their new home.

“And finally, of course,” he said triumphantly as they ate their take out on the front stoop. “I’ll bend you over those boxes of books in my study.”

“You mean you’re smutatorium?” She snags a pea shoot from his container. “And it’s my yoga studio.”

“So we agree. You’ll be bending over for me in there.”

Shortly after they’d collapsed in bed without ever touching, sleeping soundly until the sun came creeping through the bare windows.

Sakura stirs first, a smile blooming on her face as she realizes that for the first time she’s waking up in  _ their _ bed, in  _ their  _ bedroom. They’d stripped down for a quick shower before falling unceremoniously asleep but hadn’t managed to redress, and Kakashi’s hard length is pressed naked against the curve of her ass. She giggles and wiggles against him, humming appreciatively at the feeling of it swell at her touch.

“Hmmm.” Kakashi shifts behind her but doesn’t open his eyes, hands instinctively sliding up her body to squeeze her breast. 

“Morning,” she says, knowing he won’t be truly awake for another hour. Kakashi did not especially like to wake up, which always made her wonder about all the early mornings he’d been waiting on his stoop for her to come out in the first days of their relationship. Now she couldn’t make him get up when she  _ wanted  _ to. 

“Hmmphmph.” He draws her closer, fits his hardening cock against the softness of her lower back. He lays a lazy kiss against her throat. “We do my plan?”

“No, we certainly did not. We fell asleep,” she laughs softly. “Hey, we’re in OUR bed in OUR house.”

“Mhmmm.” His hand wanders down her stomach, teasing between her thighs. 

“I’ve never had an ‘our house’.” She closes her eyes and tries to memorize this feeling of contentment. 

Kakashi leans over to look at her with sleep bleary eyes and gives her a kiss, two fingers still teasing at her. “Neither have I.”

“Good thing I know you’re good at sharing,” she giggles and he presses into her with a finger. “Hey!”

Kakashi grins and slides another in after it. “We have to make it officially ours.”

“Seal it with a—- ah!— fuck?” Sakura grinds against his knuckles, reaches behind her to stroke his cock against the base of her spine. “You’re _really_ awake, I can’t believe it.”

“I’m a new man,” he shrugs and settles into a languid pace, his wrist rested agaist the apex of her thighs. “I pick up milk on the way home, I mow the lawn. I have a honey-do list every weekend and I like to keep the little lady happy.” 

“You already do all those things,” she gasps, clutching his forearm as she rides his fingers. “Except mow the lawn.”

“Do I?” He turns her face towards him by the chin and smiles a little confusedly. “I guess I do. You’ve been training me this whole time I thought I was training you.”

“Yes, my master plan.” She rolls her eyes. “Make you think I’m your little fucktoy so you’ll start doing the dishes.”

Kakashi growls and nibbles her ear lobe. “I like it when you admit you’re my little fucktoy.”

“Kakaaashiii.” It’s somewhere between a whine and a moan and it never fails to get him hard. Or harder, in this case. 

“Do I really keep you happy?” He kisses the back of her neck. 

“Of course.” Sakura twists to look at him again, worry knitting her brow. He’s chewing his lip, eyes still half open. “Of course you do, baby. I love you, Kashi.”

“I love you, too.” He kisses her softly, deepening as she melts against his lips, tongues finding each other on their way to lick and tease. Finally he pulls away. “It goes without saying you make me  _ deliriously _ happy. Now where are the condoms before we skip right to ‘and a baby makes three’.” 

Sakura giggles and pulls a strip of foil packets from her purse next to the bed. “I figured we’d want them handy.” 

Kakashi wastes no time fitting one on, never shifting from his sleepy posture, one arm crooked above her head, body still curled around her back. He teases against her opening from behind, chuckling at her moan and presses in. 

Sakura rocks back, setting the pace with the roll of her hips. He’s half asleep anyway but still bucks to meet the rhythm of her movement against him.

“We get to do this _every_ morning,” she sighs between yelps and moans. Kakashi is holding her by the hip, watching her slide on and off him. “No more deciding whose house to sleep at——uhmmm— running back and forth for clean clothes.”

“Mhmmm,” he chuckles drowsily. “New rooms to fuck you in. I’ll miss my porch.”

“Ah!! The landlord said we could build out a deck— yes, Kashi! Just like that!”

Their conversation ends where her moaning sobs begin. He hisses and grips her hip tighter, pushing and pulling her against his lap in firm, languid strokes until she cries out and tightens around him. Kakashi curses encouragingly in her ear, urging her to keep riding as he approaches his own peak. 

He cums with a strangled gasp and pumps his hips, one hand curled possessively around her throat. “You’re unbelievable… how did I even find you.”

“Left all your dirty books in my walkway,” she laughs as he slides out.

“That’s right.” He kisses along the shell of her ear. “All part of my master plan.”

Sakura sighs and snuggles against him and the palm on her throat drifts up to cup her chin. She watches the sun angle across the foot of the bed. She can hear birds outside in the bushes, the hum of bees already at their work, the heavy scent of flowers wafting in through the window. She wants to remember everything about this moment, lying in bed with him for the first time in  _ their _ home. 

“Kashi?”

“Mmh.” He's already asleep again behind her and she giggles.

“Round 2?” 

She feels a grin grow against the crown of her head before Kakashi flings off the covers, looping an arm around her waist and lifting her over his shoulder as he strides from the room. 

“Yes— in the kitchen.”


	12. Night Ride

_chapter contains: car sex, light voyeurism, dirty talk but you should know that by now_

Sakura feels the brush of fingertips against the nape of her neck and without really thinking about it, unfolds from her seat to follow Kakashi wherever he’s taking her.

It’s well past midnight but Shikamaru and Asuma are moving more logs onto the bonfire as the tide recedes under a crescent moon. Their plan to hold their weekly cookout over a small fire pit on the beach had ballooned rapidly, and now they had a 6 foot pyre and 30 people on the Nara’s secluded beach. 

“Where are we going?” she giggles.

“Where do you think, darling?” 

They walk along a crooked boardwalk until they come to the little clearing that’s become the night’s parking lot. He tries the door on a black sedan, spooking Tenten and Neji who are coiled together in the back seat. 

“Isn’t this Sasuke’s car?” Kakashi pulls at the vertical handle of a sporty silver coupe. He grins behind the mask. “What a shame, we could have ruined the drivers side.” 

Sakura rolls her eyes and points at a battered SUV. “Here, we can use Kiba’s. It’s just going to smell a little like wet dog.”

She tosses the hair caked quilt covering the backseat into the front.

“He won’t mind?”

“You didn’t care if Neji or Sasuke minded,” she sneers and pulls him in behind her.

“Yeah, but both those guys need to lighten up.”

Sakura rolls her eyes and settles on his lap. He wastes no time, sliding his fingertips under her shirt, tracing the curve of her breast as his nibbles at the buttons at her throat. She rolls her hips against him, giggling at the growl it elicits. 

He wasted no time, lifting her with one palm spread over her ass to yank down her shorts while her nails scrabble at his zipper. 

“Your so im—mmmmmmm— patient,” Sakura tries to scold as he works the pad of his thumb against her clit through her panties. “We never make it home.”

“If I thought I couldn’t have you until we got home we’d never leave the house.” Kakashi lays a line of biting kisses down her neck, groaning against her throat when her palms find his hardening cock. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

She doesn’t respond, just hungrily pulls him free of his boxers and sinks down onto him. Sakura lets out a long moan as he grows even harder inside her. He lets her set the pace, one hand on her hip and the other gathering her wrists behind her back. Kakashi grins and whistles at the view. She scoffs, but soon is lost in the roll of their hips, the soft moans and pants between them, and everything drops away. 

Her reverie is broken suddenly by a tap on the glass, and she turns to see Naruto and Kiba grinning and pantomiming obscenely on the other side of the window.

“Go the fuck away,” she growls, flapping a hand at them. They laugh and then Kakashi bucks his hips and she cries out long and needy. They retreat with kissy faces and dirty gestures.

Sakura huffs and turns back to him, catching the quirk of his smile under his bandana. 

“I thought you’d be embarrassed,” he laughs.

“Please,” she huffs, grinding her hips in a figure eight. Kakashi groans and gasps, digs his nails into her thigh. “I’ve known them for years. They’ve seen me in much more compromising positions.”

“Really?” Kakashi nips at her ear. “Tell me about it.”

“You really want to — ahh! — hear about all the times Naruto’s walked in on me?”

“Sakura.” His tone is silky and scolding, his pace is punishing. “I thought it was obvious that I want to know every naughty thing you’ve ever done and every dirty thought you’ve ever had.”

“Mmmm ok, you perv.” She squeals as he thrusts deeper and scrambles her sweaty palms against his neck for balance. “Ummm in high school he walked in on me changing. More than once.” 

“That’s not so bad.”

“One time I was also… rubbing my clit through my panties.”

“What did he do?”

“Offered to help— damn Kashi, just like that. Fuck!”

“Keep talking,” he commands, fingers digging into her ass as she rocks against him.

“He— ah!— and Shika came back early from a party in college— oooooo—- Kiba had me tied like a fucking starfish to his bed frame. I think Shik almost died of blood loss from the nosebleed”

“Now that’s an image. I always forget about you and Kiba.” He nips at her collar bone. “I like thinking about you getting caught. Getting fucked. Tell me another.”

“Well….mmmmm—“ She bites her lip and wonders if she should tell this story. “I was giving this guy head in the bathroom at a party and Naruto and Hina stumbled in with their clothes already halfway off.”

“Hinata?” Kakashi slows the roll of his hips as if in disbelief. “I didn’t think she was the type.”

“They make us look like fucking blushing virgins,” she laughs, bouncing faster in his lap, fucking herself on him. “And it’s not—- ah!—— Naruto leading the way.” 

“Huh. The more you know.” Kakashi slams her hard on to him a few times, wrestling control of their rhythm back from her. “And who was this guy. What did he do? With you on your knees with a cock in your mouth?”

She looks away, not wanting to see the ripple of annoyance in his eyes when she says the name. 

“You think I care you sucked Sasuke’s monogrammed foreskin cock?” Kakashi holds her still and rocks slowly in and out, building a wild tantalizing pressure at the parting of her thighs. “You know I don’t. He didn’t fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.”

“Nooo, he didn’t,” she agrees squirming against the unyielding palms on her waist.

“Not like this?”

“Never,” she admits. 

Things were always just … bland with her ex. She hadn’t realized until months into dating Kakashi that this seemingly insatiable desire she felt wasn’t new— she just hadn’t felt it for Sasuke. The giddy satisfaction of finally pulling her childhood crush mixed with the veneer of dirtiness they’d enjoyed when they started sneaking around had deceived her into thinking they had physical chemistry, then dissipated quickly when the reality of a long-term relationship set in. That night was the closest thing they’d had to passionate sex. Now bathroom head at a house party sounds like a Wednesday night to her. 

Kakashi bucks his hips and presses her tight against his lap, and she screams out at the pressure. “Who fucks you right.” 

“You do, Kashi.” She moans and lets go of coherence, something in her stomach snaps loose and she rides the feeling as catches her chin to hold her gaze to him. 

“Say it again.”

“You fuck me right, Kakashi!”

“I do?” He’s grinning wildly and panting and losing it too.

“Yes, fuck, you know exactly what I fucking need.” Sakura's head falls backward and she keens, the ache and thrum in her thighs overtaking any logical thought. She barely knows what she’s saying, just knows it’s right by the way Kakashi smirks and grits his teeth and grips at her ribs.

“Like when you’re ready to come?” He slips a hand between them and starts working her clit, grinning up at her, head crooked to the side. 

“Yes,” she admits through grit teeth.

“Like right now?”

“Ahh! Yes!!” Her eyes roll back and she feels the blinding white heat building inside her vibrate and begin to blow apart. “Pleeease, Kashi!” 

“Come for me,” Kakashi commands and she obeys, shaking and whimpering and moaning in his lap as he empties out inside her too. When she’s spent she rests a sweat slicked forehead against his shoulder and sighs. 

“Thaaank you,” she giggles, kissing along his throat.

“You’re very welcome.” Kakashi slaps her ass and wraps his arms around his waist. “No need to rush back. I’m sure Naruto has told everyone where we went off to.”

“Awww. Babe.” Sakura laughs and kisses him on the nose. “They always know where we go off to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This time from my phone, where it’s really hard to post 😂 so please excuse any typos etc, I’ll edit again later.


End file.
